Días Gatunos
by Cyber Horse
Summary: Los Bladebreackeres se han separado pero deciden reunirse nuevamente y aqui es cuando Kai y Rei deciden decirse sus sentimientos, pero habra muchas cosas que se interpondran en su camino, como en el que Rei ahora es un... mejor entren y descubranlo.
1. Amor primero

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Días Gatunos**

**By Shiroi Tsukiyomi**

**Capitulo 1: Amor primero**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Esa noche el cielo se veía muy hermoso, las calles del pueblo estaban llenas de gente a causa de un desfile que había en esos momentos. Todos los habitantes estaban presentes menos uno Rei. El joven de larga cabellera oscura y poseedor del gran tigre blanco, era el único que no se encontraba en las calles viendo el desfile. Él se encontraba en el balcón de la casa que compartía con sus amigos de infancia observando el espectáculo de luces, sus amigos le habían ofrecido que fuera con ellos al desfile ya que últimamente lo veían muy decaído y que tal vez salir al desfile lo podría alegrar un poco. Rei les dijo que estaba bien, que quería estar solo esa noche para poder pensar un poco algunas cosas y que fueran ellos al desfile, que el estaría bien y que se quedaría a cuidar la casa.

No los había dejado muy convencidos con eso, así que les prometió que los alcanzaría después... eso tampoco los había dejado muy convencidos pero decidieron dejarlo así e irse al desfile. Desde entonces, se encontraba en el balcón dispuesto a tomar una decisión de si ir a Japón o no, se había estado haciendo esa pregunta desde hace unos días y aun no había tomado una decisión. Y el causante de las dudas que Rei tenía era la carta que Max le había enviado, le venia leyendo desde entonces una y otra vez.

--

_Hola Rei:_

_¿Coma esta todo por haya?, te escribo porque Takao me mando una carta diciéndome que quiere que nos reunamos todos en su casa. Me sonó un poco precipitada la noticia pero ¿que le podemos hacer? Es Takao. Aun no se si Kai ira, no me confirmo nada, solo supe que pudo convencer a Yuriy y que el intentaría convencer a Kai, pero no aseguro nada._

_Espero saber pronto tu respuesta Rei por medio de una carta o ven a Japón si puedes._

_Atte. Max Mizuhara_

--

**.-**Tengo tantas ganas de ir a Japón para poder ver a Kai, pero si voy... tendría que declarármele- hace una pausa- tengo tanto miedo de hacerlo...- deja escapar unas cuantas lagrimas que resbalan por su mejilla- no creo poder soportar su rechazo... pero... si no lo hago ahora que tengo la oportunidad... no lo podré hacer nunca mas, ¿verdad?

Rei dobla y guarda la carta en su bolsillo, se recarga en el barandal para ver mejor el panorama que en ese momento se estaba presentando y pasado un rato, Rei toma la decisión de irse en unos días a Japón. Tenia que hacerlo para así poder declarársele a Kai, solo le quedaba conseguir un boleto a Japón e informarles a los White Tigers de su partida.

**xxxxxxxxxx ****MANSION HIWATARI ****xxxxxxxxxx**

Kai, el chico bicolor poseedor del fénix rojo, se encontraba en su habitación acostado boca arriba en su cama pensando en un lindo neko que empezó a extrañar hace tiempo, desde que ambos tuvieron que partir a diferentes lugares, pero que esperaba que sus caminos se cruzaran una vez mas.

**.-**Rei... _"Mi Rei"_

Cierra sus ojos para poder descansar y seguir pensando en su amor prohibido, y así lo hizo por un momento ya que sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por alguien que toca la puerta y que luego la abrió. Y ante este acto Kai supo de inmediato quien había sido el que había entrado y había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

**.-** ¿Que haces aquí Yuriy?

**.-** ¿Que?, ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitar o hacerle compañía a mi amigo?- pregunta mientras se sentaba en un sillón y luego se acostaba con las manos tras la cabeza

**.-** ¿Y desde cuando yo te preocupo tanto?- volteándolo a ver y alzando una ceja

**.-**Déjame ver... quizás desde todos estos años que nos llevamos conociendo y conviviendo

**.-**Hmp... Y ¿por que estas aquí?, si se puede saber- pregunta levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana para ver el cielo que tanto le gustaba ver y a la vez le tranquilizaba... por extrañas razones le hacia sentirse relajado.

**.-**Vine a avisarte que tu antiguo equipo se reunirá en Japón y quieren que tú también vayas- comienza a jugar con un cordoncillo que encontró en el sofá

**.-** ¿Y?...- pregunta secamente con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo

**.-** ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa no?- al no recibir respuesta continuo- significa que podrás contarle sobre tus sentimientos a Rei, eso es bueno ¿no te parece?- gira su cabeza para ver la reacción de Kai, pero el seguía igual o mas serio.

**.-**Si crees que con eso me convencerás... - dijo algo enojado-... pues estas muy equivocado, no le diré nada a Rei ya que es obvio que el me ve solo como un amigo- su semblante se torna un poco melancólico... y el pelirrojo nota eso

**.-**Si, creo que tienes razón...- dijo cerrando los ojos, luego se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano- ¡Ay Yuriy! ¿Pero en que diablos estabas pensando?... es obvio que el famoso e indestructible Kai Hiwatari tiene miedo- en esta ultima palabra utiliza un tono de burla, entreabre un ojo y logra ver una vena aparecer en la frente del bicolor. Había dado justo en el clavo.

**.-** ¿Miedo yo?, ja... ya quisieras Ivanov

Yuriy ve a Kai cerrar los ojos, voltear su rostro en dirección contraria de donde estaba el acostado y poner sus manos en su cintura dando a entender que estaba molesto con el... ¿acaso le llamo por su apellido? Sip, efectivamente estaba molesto por llamarle gallina, no le llamo así pero lo dio a entender. Entonces sonríe un poco.

**.-**Entonces ve, no tienes nada que perder- se para del sillón y comienza a acercarse a Kai

**.-**Pero...- agacha la cabeza quitando sus manos de la cintura

**.-** ¡Oye!- pone su mano sobre el hombro de Kai para así llamar su atención y este al instante voltea a verlo- te has enfrentado a peores cosas y se que podrás con esto, animo

Le sonríe más ampliamente para darle a entender que tenía por completo su apoyo.

**.-**Tienes razón Yuriy...- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y después los volvía a abrir para fijar de nuevo su vista en el cielo- iré a Japón para ver a Rei... y... decirle lo que siento

.- ¡Así se habla Kai!- le da un 'pequeño' golpe en la espalda haciendo que otra vena apareciera en la frente del Hiwatari, Yuriy ignora la mirada asesina que le mandaba Kai y sigue sonriendo.

**xxxxxxxxxx ****A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ****xxxxxxxxxx**

Rei ya se encontraba a bordo del avión con destino a Japón y ya listo para enfrentar lo que sea que le estuviera preparando su destino, estaba sentado a lado de la ventana viendo las nubes y el sol brillar con mucha intensidad. Se encontraba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabia que el vuelo duraría unas horas y que lo mejor seria descansar pero se encontraba tan nervioso que no podía dormir.

Cuando por fin había podido conciliar el sueño se le espanta de inmediato cuando escucha la voz del piloto que decía que ya estaban llegando al aeropuerto y que en unos minutos aterrizarían. Fue aquí donde los nervios se apoderaron de el y comenzaba a pensar cosas negativas, rechazo, humillación, burlas, dolor...

Salio del aeropuerto para luego pedir un taxi, supuso que se quedaría todos esos días en casa de Takao, pidió entonces al taxista que lo llevara al dojo Kinomiya, paso un rato y cuando ya casi llegaban pidió que se detuviera, que el seguiría el camino a pie, pago y bajo del taxi. Pero antes de que caminara en dirección a la casa de Takao se dirigió a un parque cerca de ahí, se fue a sentar a una banca cerca de un bebedero y frente a una fuente que tenia en el centro a un cisne, por cierto muy hermosa.

Después de dejar sus cosas a un lado de la banca y sentarse se queda por unos momentos viendo al cielo perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucha un maullido. Cuando volvió en si voltea hacia el piso y allí se encuentre a un hermoso gato blanco, la punta de la cola era negra al igual que su pata delantera izquierda.

**.-**Hola bonito- saluda Rei

**.-**Miau- maúlla nuevamente el gato recargándose en la pierna del pelinegro

**.-** ¿Estas perdido?- pregunta Rei mientras toma al gato en sus manos y lo ponía en su regazo

**.-**Miau

**.-**Tengo un problema... pero dudo que a ti te interese- le acaricia la oreja al gatito, este solo le ronronea y se acomoda en sus piernas maullando nuevamente volteándolo a ver- de acuerdo te lo contare

Rei le mira tiernamente, cierra los ojos, hace una pequeña pausa y abre nuevamente los ojos, dirige su vista al frente y continúa hablando.

**.-**Me gusta alguien, pero yo no se si yo le gusto a esa persona y tengo miedo de que si le digo me rechace- vuelve a hacer una pausa haciendo una media sonrisa- Kai... ese es su nombre, es un chico frió y solitario pero eso es porque de pequeño sufrió mucho y su abuelo quien es su único familiar parecía no quererlo, en estos momentos no se como vaya su relación- aclara Rei- pero en el pasado solo lo utilizo para dañarnos a nosotros y quitarnos nuestras bestias Bit- saca a Driger y se lo muestra al felino quien después de olfatearlo lame el blade y eso hace reír un poco a Rei- ...ojala pudiera saber que es lo que en verdad el siente por mi- vuelve a la seriedad de antes-... así tal vez esto seria mas fácil, cuanto quisiera decirle que lo quiero porque ya no soporto mas esta situación en la que me encuentro, siempre que lo veo me da ganas de decirle cuanto lo amo... de abrazarlo... de besarlo... pero no puedo, no aun y talvez nunca lo pueda hacer- Rei deja escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

El gato, quien lo estuvo mirando todo ese tiempo, al ver a Rei llorar baja sus orejas

**.-** ¿Preguntas por que?... fácil porque ambos somos chicos y dudo que Kai se fije en alguien como yo, en alguien que no vive en lujos y que no tiene una gran casa, el se merece a alguien mejor... se merece a alguien de su misma clase... y... y yo... yo... no lo merezco

Rei cubre sus ojos con sus manos y comienza a llorar, el sabia que cabía la posibilidad de que Kai sintiera lo mismo que el, pero también cabía la gran posibilidad de que Kai pudiera rechazarlo y odiarlo si se llegara a enterara de sus sentimientos hacia el, tal vez podría llegar a sentir asco y eso era algo que Rei no quería que pasara, y prefería mil veces estar en la situación en la que se encontraba que ser odiado por la persona que quería con todo su corazón. El gato comienza a maullar tratando de llamar la atención del chico, pero al ver que no daba resultado decide hacer un ultimo intento, pero antes de siguiera volver a hacer algún sonido levanta sus orejas corriendo después dejando a Rei solo. Rei nota que el gato salto al suelo y comienza a correr hacia unos arbustos, se pone de pie para ir tras el, pero no lo hizo ya que escucha que gritan su nombre, y al darse la vuelta ve que Max se acercaba corriendo hacia el.

**.-** ¡REI!- grita Max

**.-**Max, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta confundido Rei teniendo a Max parado frente a él recargado en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido

**.-**Si, yo también te extrañe Rei- dijo Max algo ofendido y parándose bien

**.-**Lo siento Max, es que me... tomaste por sorpresa- se disculpa Rei

**.-**Si no te preocupes por eso- le regala una sonrisa que Rei trata de devolver pero no lo logra- ... todos tenemos algún problema- dijo cuando noto que su amigo tenia los ojos rojos, Rei se dio cuenta que Max veía directamente a sus ojos y desvía la mirada- ¿estas bien Rei? te noto algo pálido...

**.-**No te preocupes, solo estoy algo mareado por el viaje eso es todo- dice mientras sonríe cerrando los ojos

**.-** ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto aun con cara de preocupación- ¿Por qué estabas llo...?- no logra terminar la pregunta porque Rei lo interrumpe

**.-**Dime Max, ¿ya están todos en el dojo?

**.-**Si, Kai llego ayer y yo hace dos días- comienza a decir-

**.-**Entonces Yuriy si pudo convencerlo... ¿me pregunto que técnica abra utilizado?

**.-**A mi también me sorprendió verlo llegar al dojo- sonríe un poco- pero me extraño mas el que no hubieras llegado aun, creí que algo había pasado y me dirigía ahora al aeropuerto, pero al pasar por aquí escuche tu vos... ¿con quien hablabas?- pregunta poniendo una cara curiosa

**.-**No, con nadie- mueve sus manos al tiempo que sudaba gotita, no podía decirle que hablaba con un gato sobre sus cosas personales- ¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas con los demás, ahora los alcanzo?

**.-**De acuerdo, entonces luego te veo- se da la vuelta y se comienza a alejar de Rei hasta que este volvió a hablar

**.-**Y Max,- el mencionado detiene su paso y fija su mirada en el- no les vayas a decir a los chicos que me viste- al ver la cara de confusión de Max continuo- es que quiero darles la sorpresa- sonríe

**.-**De acuerdo, entonces no te he visto- le devuelve la sonría y se despide con la mano mientras corre de regreso al dojo

**.-**Gracias, amigo

Después de despedirse, Rei se vuelve a sentar en el mismo banco y se acuesta boca arriba para descansar del largo viaje que había tenido, se estaba preguntando sobre el porque le había pedido a Max que no le dijera a los demás que lo había visto, pensó que pudo haber sido por si se arrepentía de haber llegado a Japón y quisiera regresar a China, pero el sabia que eso no iba a pasar ya que el no era de esa clase de personas que le gustaba huir de sus problemas... aunque siempre había una primera vez.

Ante este pensamiento, cae dormido.

--

Pasó un largo rato y Rei seguía durmiendo, parecía que no tenía intenciones de despertarse... no aun. En ese momento, el gato que hace unos momentos estaba acompañándolo regresa, aparece por entre los mismo arbustos por donde se había ido, ve a Rei acostado en la misma banca y con cuidado de acerca a el. Cuando estuvo cerca se sienta y nota que Rei dormía entonces salta sobre su pecho y empieza a lamerle la mejilla pero se detiene cuando escucha a Rei murmurar.

**.-**Kai... te amo-

Poco a poco Rei fue abriendo los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue al gato sobre él quien lo miraba confundido, Rei se endereza haciendo que el gato se fuera a sus piernas, se estira y se talla un ojo con su mano, muestra de que aun tenia sueño. Ve que ya era de noche y que los faroles del parque estaban encendidos, supo que ya tenia que ir a casa de Takao, de seguro que todo el equipo lo estaría esperando, aunque el no aseguraba que Kai estuviera esperándolo, a el no le interesaba ese tipo de cosas, Yuriy pudo haberlo convencido pero eso no significaba que le interesaba estar ahí, pero... al menos podría verlo y talvez hablar con el. Y con este pensamiento toma una decisión.

Rei se pone de pie, toma sus cosas pero al comenzar a caminar se detiene de golpe al escuchar el maullido de un gato. Rei voltea sabiendo quien había sido el que había maullado y acertó, el gatito se encontraba detrás de él viéndolo algo triste.

**.-**Será mejor que vayas a casa, empieza a hacer frió y no es bueno que andes solo por las calles, además... no creo que quieras preocupar a tus dueños, ¿cierto?

Ve al gato bajar la cabeza y sus orejitas.

**.-**De acuerdo puedes venir conmigo- el gato se acerca corriendo hasta Rei quien lo abraza cuando llego hasta el- pero después iras a casa bonito ¿vale?- Rei lo sigue acariciando hasta que siente una cadena en el cuello del gato, ve bien la cadena y supo que era el collar de este, ahí debe de haber alguna información del gato, pensó pero ahí solo ve una palabra escrita- debe ser el nombre del gato... Minuit, que nombre tan más extraño.

Alza una ceja y ve al gato que respondía con el nombre de Minuit, este también lo mira y le maullé sacando otra sonrisa a Rei, este se pone de pie comenzando a caminar, voltea hacia atrás y ve que Minuit se quedo en donde estaba.

**.-**Vamos Minuit- le hizo una señal al gatito para que lo siguiera y el gato así lo hizo

No tardaron mucho tiempo caminando ya que la casa de Takao no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Cuando llegaron y Rei estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre Minuit pareció haber escuchado algo y sube a una de las bardas de la casa de Takao, Rei le llama y le dice que baje y si hace caso, bajo de la barda... pero salto del otro lado y a Rei no le queda de otra mas que seguir al pequeño felino. No le costo trabajo saltar la barda ya que como todos saben el era muy hábil.

Al saltar se encontró con que estaba en el patio trasero, comienza a buscar y a llamar a Minuit pero este no aparecía por ningún lado, así que mejor decidió sentarse en el piso del pasillo de la casa y se dispuso a observar las estrellas y así se quedo un momento y hubiera querido seguir así de no haber escuchado los pasos de alguien acercarse. Rei para no ser descubierto se fue corriendo a esconderse a un cuarto que estaba cerca, se agacha y se queda quieto sin hacer ruido esperando a que la persona que llegaba se fuera pronto, pero ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Por qué se escondía? ¿Acaso eso de que nadie supiera que había llegado iba en serio?

Los pasos se fueron acercando más y más. Rei solo esperaba que no se detuvieran en ese cuarto ya que no iba a saber que decir o hacer si lo encontraban en ese cuarto escondido. Pero por mala suerte los pasos se detuvieron frente a esa puerta, y Rei solo esperaba a que la puerta fuera abierta y que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, pero la persona que se encontraba frente a la puerta no la abrió, solo se agacho y metió un sobre por debajo de esta para luego irse por donde llego.

Siente un gran alivio por esto pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, escucho un ruido que provenía de por debajo de la cama, se encontraba aterrado, primero el chico extraño que deja un sobre y luego esto, tal parecía que ese no era su día. Después de llenarse de valor para descubrir quien era el que esta en el cuarto con él, levanta su mano dirigiéndola hacia la cama poco a poco, y justo cuando levanta la tela ve unos ojos que lo miran y que se acercan rápidamente lanzándose sobre su pecho haciéndolo caer de espaldas al piso. Hace una mueca de dolor por el golpe que se dio y entre abre un ojo para ver al causante de su susto y de su pequeño dolor de espalda, y su sorpresa fue al ver nada mas ni nada menos que el pequeño Minuit.

Rei se incorpora haciendo que el gato blanco se sentara sobre su regazo, lo toma entre sus manos y lo levanta un poco haciéndolo que lo mirara a los ojos.

**.-**Minuit, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta un tanto molesto pero al ver que el gato tenía una cara de confusión le sonríe- olvídalo... pero no vuelvas a hacer eso

Le acaricia un poco la cabeza y Minuit le regala un tierno maullido, luego este mira hacia cierta dirección y se da cuenta de un sobre que se encontraba en el piso bajo la puerta, se comienza a mover haciendo que Rei lo soltara y al estar ahora en el piso se dirige a donde el sobre se encontraba y comienza a olfatearlo (no se porque los gatos hacen eso).

**.-**No creo que debas hacer eso...- le dice Rei tomando el sobre para luego dirigirse hacia un escritorio cercano y dejarla ahí, pero al momento de dejarla algo llamo su atención y eso fue el nombre que se encontraba ahí escrito... para quien iba dirigida la carta- Kai...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió leerla sin importarle si estaba bien o mal lo que hacia, solo quería saber que era lo que tenia escrito... cayendo en la cuenta de que también lo hacia por pura curiosidad. Abre con cuidado el sobre para luego sacar la hoja y desdoblarla. Comienza a leerla con cuidado prestando su completa y total atención, al principio se encontraba confundido pero mientras mas seguía leyendo, mas claro se le hacia, pero al leer lo ultimo de la carta se queda en shock, no sabia que pensar o creer, en la carta decía claramente algo que creía que nunca pasaría. Rei no soporto mas, sus manos le comenzaban a temblar por el miedo y la furia que sentía, sus puños se cierran de repente haciendo que la carta se arrugara al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para así evitar seguir mirando, los vuelve a abrir haciendo bola la hoja y la tira con violencia al suelo, toma su bolsa que estaba bajo sus pies para luego salir corriendo de allí totalmente furioso consigo mismo.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos salen sin parar por haberse enamorado de alguien que nunca correspondería a su amor. Después de que el saliera huyendo Minuit lo seguía de cerca, no había perdido detalle nada desde que logro su propósito que consistía en que Rei leyera la carta, pero tal parecía que eso no había sido una buena idea así que decidió seguirlo para ver si podría corregir su error de algún modo.

Rei aun seguía corriendo, sus piernas le pedían que se detuviera porque comenzaban a dolerle pero el no quería, prefería mil veces el dolor de sus piernas que el de su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Aun recordaba lo que decía esa carta, recordaba palabras que creía nunca ver venir de aquella persona.

--

_Kai:_

_Sentí atracción por ti desde la primera vez que te vi y beybatallamos a lado de aquel rió y ese atardecer, recuerdo cada beybatalla que tuvimos y también todas esas aventuras y viajes que tuvimos por casi todo el mundo. Al principio me sentí confundido y aun lo estoy pero de algo si estoy seguro, y es de que te amo. Espero poder hablar contigo al respecto, y también sobre aquella 'pequeña' conversación que tuvimos antes de que el equipo se separara. _

_Te ama Takao_

--

Rei, al recordar esas ultimas palabras, se detiene en seco, suelta su bolsa y se deja caer de rodillas sobre el piso, en ese momento se encontraba triste, furioso y traicionado. Max y Takao sabían desde un principio de sus sentimientos hacia Kai, pero tal parecía que a Takao no le había importado eso y decidió dar el primer paso... o tal parecía que ya lo había dado, ya que la carta decía claramente que tenían que terminar aquella conversación que tuvieron ANTES de que el equipo se separara.

Se quedo ahí hincado, llorando y lamentándose por su mala suerte en el amor, el gato blanco se encontraba a lado de el tratando de consolarlo, pero no sabia que hacer hasta que escucho a Rei...

**.-**Ojala pudiera saber si Kai siente algo por el... o por mi

Aquí fue cuando Rei le había dado a Minuit una magnifica idea.

Salta hacia la espalda del pelinegro para quitarle la banda del Ying-Yang que tenia en la frente, da otro salto cayendo de pie al suelo y emprendiendo lo huida. Su acto hizo que Rei se pusiera de pie con la intención de seguirlo pero apenas dio unos pasos sus pies se paralizaron, trata de moverlos pero le era inútil. Busca a Minuit con la mirada y ve que este se encontraba frente a un árbol de Sakuras que estaba cerca, trata nuevamente de moverse pero seguía siendo en vano. Mientras Rei trataba de hacer reaccionar sus pies, Minuit comienza a escarbar frente al árbol y cuando llega a cierta profundidad suelta ahí la banda que tenia en su hocico cubriendo nuevamente con tierra el hoyo que hizo, al terminar se sienta sobre la tierra movida para comenzar a maullar melodiosamente llamando la atención del pelinegro.

Ya era media noche y cuando la luna llena aparece de entre las nubes, el árbol de Sakuras comienza a brillar. Rei abre los ojos sorprendido pero se sorprende mas cuando el también brilla, aparece entonces el signo del Ying-Yang en el suelo donde Rei se encontraba de pie. Este se encontraba muy asustado, no sabia que le estaba pasando, se sentía extraño, comenzó a ver todo borroso, la luz que lo rodeaba a el y al árbol comenzó a extinguirse.

**.-** ¿Que paso?...- da unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba el gato pero todo le empezó a dar vueltas y comenzó a perder el equilibrio- Minuit...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de caer inconsciente.

**xxxxxxxxxx ****A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ****xxxxxxxxxx**

Unos ojos ambarinos se abrían pesadamente al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro y un aire fresco recorrerle. Aun se sentía algo mareado, no recordaba mucho del día anterior y al mirar a su alrededor los recuerdos le llegan de golpe provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se pone lentamente de pie para luego estirarse haciendo que los huesos le tuenen y soltando un bostezo. Cuando abre los ojos pudo distinguir un lago cerca y fue para haya para lavarse un poco la cara y poder quietarse un poco el sueño. Pero cuando mira su reflejo en el agua no lo pudo creer que estaba viendo.

**.-**_"¿Pero que esta pasando? ¿Por que me veo así? esto debe ser un mal sueño, no, no, esto no es real... no puede ser que yo sea un... un... gato"-_

**Continuara...**


	2. Me salvaste sin darte cuenta

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Días Gatunos**

**By Shiroi Tsukiyomi**

**Capitulo 2: Me salvaste sin darte cuenta**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Todos en el dojo Kinomiya aun se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de un apuesto joven de pelo bicolor quien se había levantado temprano para entrenar un poco con Dranzer para luego tomar un largo y relajante baño caliente. Cuando termino de bañarse se cambio y salió del baño para después dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse el desayuno pero lo que le sorprendió a Kai al entrar fue ver a Takao ya despierto y desayunando... o mas bien, llenándose la boca con comida. Kai ya estaba acostumbrado a ver esa escena pero aun así... no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

**.-** _"Creo que ya no tengo hambre"_

Pensaba en retirarse pero en el mismo momento en el que lo pensó, Takao se da cuenta de su presencia y deja de comer regalándole una sonrisa al tiempo que le da los buenos días, pero Kai simplemente le pasa de largo sin voltear a verlo e ignorándolo completamente, así que Takao decide continuar con lo que estaba haciendo pero ahora comiendo mas decentemente. El chico ruso ve unas ollas en la estufa, sin siquiera abrirlas supo que clase de comida contenían, había arroz, curry y a un lado de las ollas había un plato de verduras... ¿se preguntan el como fue que lo supo? Fácil, vio arroz pegado alrededor de la boca del peliazul junto a algo café y que a primera vista... se veía asqueroso. Así que opto a solo servirse café que había en la cafetera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que Kai se fue a sentar en la mesa con Takao con su taza de café en la mano y al no ver rastro de Max por ningún lado se le hizo muy raro ya que se supone Takao era el único que se levantaba hasta tarde y Max o Rei eran los que siempre lo despertaban... _"Rei"_ ante el pensamiento de ese nombre su rostro se torna melancólico _"¿Por que no ha llegado? Max dijo que llegaría ayer, pero..."_ ve a Takao y se le ocurre preguntar si sabía algo que eso pero cree saber la respuesta que le dará, así que solo pregunta por el rubio.

**.-** ¿Donde esta Max?

**.-**No lo se, salió muy temprano, pero no dijo a donde iba

Fue lo único que dijeron para después ambos permanecer en silencio muy raro en Takao. Kai le da un sorbo a tu café para luego hacer una pequeña mueca de disgusto ya que el líquido tenía un sabor muy agrio y... ahora que lo notaba, también olía un poco mal. Separa la taza de sus labios, y mira con los ojos entrecerrados a Takao.

**.-**Oi, ¿tu hiciste el café?

Takao le mira con una ceja levantada

**.-** ¿Bromeas? El único que toma café aquí es el abuelo

**.-** ¿Qué tu abuelo no salio hace tres días?

**.-**Sip

Eso lo expiraba todo, Max no tomaba café al igual que Takao, Rei si tomaba pero el aun no llegaba y el no solo había calentado el café que había en la cafetera, lo que significaba que... ¡oh dios!

Se levanta golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos lo que sobresalta a Takao quien lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza, toma la taza y se dirige al lavabo donde tirar el liquido y dejar su taza, luego se dirige hacia la puerta para ir a dar un paseo y así poder despejar su mente... y tal vez comprarse un buen café.

**.-**Oye ¿a donde vas?-

Pregunto Takao curioso, pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que solo había ido a caminar por ahí como a veces acostumbraba hacer cuando ellos aun eran un equipo.

**.-**Kai...-Dijo Takao en un suspiro

Max había estado preocupado todo el día de ayer por Rei, cuando lo vio lo había notado triste y cuando le pregunto que si estaba bien este le respondió que si y que después iba a ir a la casa de Takao, pero lo que no entendió fue el porque Rei le pidió que no le dijera a los chicos que el ya había llegado a Japón e ignoraba la razón, pero creía saber la razón del porque estaba triste y esa razón tenia un nombre: Kai. Si tal vez era eso, tal vez tenia miedo de que si le confesaba sus sentimientos, Kai le rechazaría, pero Max estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Kai sentía lo mismo por Rei, quizás solo necesitarían un pequeño empujoncito y Max sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Ya había ido a todos los lugares donde pudo ir o estar Rei pero no lo encontró. Así que comenzó a preguntarle a las personas de los puestos que estaban cerca del parque si habían visto al chico, pero todos respondían que no, así que supuso que tal vez había regresado a china. Suspira resignado y mejor decide regresar a casa de Takao. Llega frente a un árbol de Sakuras y se queda admirando el árbol por unos momentos pero cuando fijo su vista al frente pudo ver las cosas de Rei tiradas en el piso. Se acerca corriendo y las toma, mira hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar una pista de Rei pero no encuentra nada, así que mejor decide llevar sus cosas con el a casa e inspeccionarlas, tal vez en ellas lograría encontrar una pista del paradero de Rei.

Se retira corriendo del lugar sin percatarse de algo que no estaba muy lejos de donde había encontrado esa mochila, y ese algo o alguien era... la persona que buscaba y dueño de esas cosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unos ojos ambarinos se estaban empezando a abrir al sentir el aire frió recorrerlo y los rayos del sol lastimando sus ojos, y aun algo mareado se paro y se estiro un poco y cuando pudo distinguir un lago fue para haya para lavarse un poco la cara y poder quietarse un poco el sueño. Pero justo cuando miro su reflejo en el agua no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

**.-**_"¿Pero que esta pasando? ¿Por que me veo así? Esto debe ser un mal sueño, no, no, esto no es real... no puede ser que yo sea un... un... gato"-_

Rei se encontraba todo alterado y no quiso seguir viendo su reflejo en el agua, así que corrió todo lo que le daban sus patas. Cuando ya estaba cansado se dio cuenta de que estaba en el centro comercial y ya habían personas entrando a los puestos así que quiso dar un vistazo con su nueva apariencia, ya se le había olvidado de lo que había visto en el agua pero se acordó cuando vio en el vidrio de un mostrador nuevamente su reflejo, pudo ver que era un gato blanco y tenia una mancha negra en la espalda, en la punta de ambas orejas y en la punta de la cola. Dejo de ver los puestos del centro comercial para ir a dar una vuelta al parque para tratar de recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**.-**_"Recuerdo que estaba en este mismo parque pensando en Kai y en como le confesaría mis sentimientos, después apareció ese gato llamado Minuit... y ambos fuimos a la casa de Takao pero algo llamo la atención de Minuit quien se fue corriendo adentro de la casa... yo entre a un cuarto y alguien había dejado un sobre debajo de la puerta yo lo tome y en la carta decía que... Takao sentía algo especial por Kai... yo salí corriendo de la casa y me encontré en este mismo parque y Minuit me quito mi banda y fue directo a un árbol de Sakuras donde la entero... tal vez ahí encuentre la razón del porque me transforme en gato... tengo que ir._

Cuando Rei quiso dirigirse al árbol de Sakuras se topo con unos niños que lo empezaron a mirar feo, Rei trato de ignorarlos pero cuando creyó que ya se iban a ir, estos regresaron con unas piedras en las manos y se los empezaron a lanzar, cuando tuvo tiempo de huir lo hizo, pero esos niños lo empezaron a seguir y uno de ellos le lanzo una piedra grande que le cayo en el lomo haciendo caer. Los chicos aprovecharon eso para acercársele y así aprovechar 'divertirse' un rato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kai había salido del dojo Kinomiya algo preocupado por Rei, ¿que no se suponía que todos se reunirían para recordar viejos tiempos y contar que habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? Bueno, eso era lo que Rei y los demás harían, pero él, Kai Hiwatari, solo había asistido a esa estúpida reunión por una simple y sencilla razón, y esa razón era Rei. Había llegado de Rusia decidido a confesarle su amor a Rei, pero ¿cual fue su sorpresa? Rei no estaba por ninguna parte.

Cuando el apenas había llegado, Max le dijo que Rei aun no llegaba y que de seguro llegaría mañana, o sea ayer, pero él había hecho como que no le importaba y mejor opto en preguntarle a Takao que cual seria su habitación y cuando este le dio las indicaciones, Kai se dirigió a esta para dejar sus cosas, este pudo percibir que algo extraño le pasaba a Takao pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por las calles hasta que se topo con un grupo de niños que parecían estar entretenidos observando algo, supuso que se trataba de alguna beybatalla porque estaban gritando mucho, pero no le presto atención, así que decidió seguir con su camino hasta que creyó escuchar algo parecido a un maullido. Con la vista trato de encontrar al gato que lo estaba haciendo pero no lo vio por ningún lado y no paso mucho cuando lo volvió a escuchar. Miro a sus espaldas hacia la dirección donde se encontraban jugando los niños, noto entonces que algo no estaba bien, los maullidos eran muy débiles, como si estuviera herido... luego dejo de escucharlos.

Entonces uno de ellos hablo.

**.-**Vamos, no me digas que ya estas muerto

**.-**No debiste golpearlo tan fuerte, ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?

**.-**Ewww no pienso recoger un gato muerto

Uno de los chicos se mueve de su lugar dejando ver a Kai lo que estaba pasando, este se queda en shock, ¿como era posible que alguien lastimara a tan inocente criatura? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer tal cosa? se acerca al pequeño animal con prisa empujando a uno de los chicos, ignora que fue lo que este le dijo, mira al gato, se veía a simple vista que estaba muy herido pero le alegro saber que aun respiraba.

**.-**Oye ¿Me estas escuchando?

**.-**Déjalo, al menos el se deshará del cuerpo

**.-**A de ser uno de esos protectores de animales

Toma al felino entre sus brazos y se pone de pie dispuesto a irse, pero no sin antes darle a esos mocosos un escarmiento.

**.-**Será mejor que se vayan y espero no verlos de nuevo por aquí haciendo algo como esto de nuevo... si lo hacen- al decir esto voltea a verlos con la mirada mas fría que tenia-... lo pagaran caro- los chicos huyen despavoridos

Regresa su mirada hacia al frente y nota que estaba temblando, al parecer de frió o de miedo. Prefirió creer en lo primero así que con cuidado se quita la bufando con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía al pequeño, lo cubre con cuidado, ve que dejo de temblar y sonríe para si mismo. Sin perder un segundo más, corre a toda prisa hacia la casa de Takao para atender mejor a la criatura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No tardo mucho en llegar a la casa de Takao, no sabia que era lo que este le iba a decir... mas bien no le importaba que le dijera, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era curar a ese pobre gato. Kai no podía creer como es que existía gente que maltratara así a los animales, y apostaba que si hubiera sido Rei quien hubiera encontrado al gato habría hecho lo mismo que el, poner en su lugar a esos mocosos malcriados y curar al animal. Cuando Kai abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Takao sentado en la sala viendo la televisión y comiendo papas fritas, cerro la puerta tras el y al instante Takao giro su vista hacia el. Noto que Takao primero le miraba con una expresión de felicidad, luego sorprendido y por ultimo confundido. Supo entonces que había llegado el momento que mas detestaba... el interrogatorio.

**.-**Kai ¿Qué hace 'eso' aquí?- pregunta Takao dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acerca para ver a Kai quien traía a un gato cubierto con su bufanda.

**.-**Es un gato... genio- exclama sarcástico el bicolor mientras se sentaba con el gato aun en brazos en el sofá donde momentos antes había estado sentado Takao

**.-**Eso ya lo se, pero...- es interrumpido por Kai

**.-**Si quieres servir de algo ve a traerme agua caliente, trapos, alcohol, algodones y una crema para cicatrizar- dijo mientras le acomodaba su bufanda al gato y al notar que el gato tenia heridas por todos lado agrego- y asegúrate de traer muchas vendas

**.-**Acaso quieres convertirlo en momia, pero si no esta muerto... aun- replico Takao sarcástico

**.-**Cállate y date prisa- le grita Kai enojado ignorando el comentario anterior- y lleva las cosas a mi habitación, lo curare haya - agrego mientras se ponía de pie con el gato nuevamente en brazos y se perdía de vista por la puerta, tenia la intención de dejar que Takao le ayudara a curarlo ya que ocuparía ayuda si acaso el felino llegara a despertar, pero ante el anterior comentario... eso lo cambio todo.

**.-**Pero que gato tan mas suertudo- murmuro Takao mientras se dirigía a la cocina por las cosas que le pidió Kai y cuando las encontró se dirigió al cuarto de Kai

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kai entra a su habitación, deja al gato sobre su cama, se hinca y con cuidado lo descubre un poco para poder ver mejor las heridas que eso malcriados le habían echo, tenia muchas heridas en el lomo, lastimada la pata derecha de en frente y una herida en la cabeza que no se veía tan grave. Por poco lo matan y lo hubieran logrado si el no hubiera estado por allí cerca. Cuando Kai estaba viendo sus heridas pudo ver que el gato tenía un collar, tal parecía que el gato tenía dueño pero en el collar no venia nada más que su nombre Minuit. Eso le pareció muy raro.

**.- ¿**Quien le pone "Media Noche" en Francés a un gato?- se pregunto Kai así mismo

Escucha que alguien toca la puerta, y luego esta se abre. Sabia de quien se trataba por eso no dijo "adelante" y también porque sabia que esa persona entraría sin recibir permiso.

**.-**Traje lo que me pediste-dice entrando a la habitación y dejando el botiquín sobre el escritorio que estaba cerca de la cama y luego se acerca a Kai para saber como se encontraba el gato, aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho- y ¿como se encuentra?- pregunto con tono de interés fingido

**.-**Por suerte aun sigue con vida- hizo una pequeña pausa- ya puedes irte

**.-**Siempre es un honor hablar contigo Kai- dijo sarcástico mientras salía del cuarto dando un portazo

Kai ignoro el último comentario que hizo Takao o simplemente no le dio importancia, se levanta del piso y fue al escritorio donde Takao había dejado el botiquín, las tomo y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cama para poder atender al gato. Estaba a punto de comenzar con su labor cuando el gato se empezó a mover y poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos. Al principio veía todo borroso, pero logro distinguir a una persona que estaba frente y que dirigía su mano hacia el, así que por instinto y creyendo que era uno de esos niños que lo lastimo al ver que la mano ya estaba cerca de el, con fuerza lo araño.

**.-**Oye... se ve que aun tienes fuerzas pequeño monstruo-dijo mientras veía la herida que le había hecho para luego llevarse su mano hacia su boca para limpiarse la sangre.

Rei al escuchar esa voz abre grande sus ojos y reconoce de inmediato a la persona que estaba frente a el y a quien había lastimado.

**.-**_"¿En verdad es Kai?... no puedo creerlo, pero... ¿Cómo fue que me encontró?... bueno, eso no importa ahora... lo importante es que ahora estoy con el"_- al terminar de pensar esto al instante trata de ponerse de pie pero un fuerte dolor le invadió por todo el cuerpo haciendo que se volviera a acostar.

**.-**Será mejor que no trates de levantarte... al menos no hasta que termine de curarte- dicho esto Kai regreso su vista hacia los objetos que tenia aun lado

**.-**_"¿Curarme?... ¿acaso Kai me va a curar?... jeje creo que la suerte regreso a mi"_- pensó mientras sonreía para si mismo

Paso alrededor de una hora y media para cuando Kai termino su labor, hubiera tardado menos si no hubiera sido porque Minuit se movía demasiado al ver que el alcohol venia pero al final seguramente valió la pena. Primero el agua caliente la uso para con los trapos limpiar la sangre que se le había pegado en el pelo, Segundo; uso el alcohol con los algodones para limpiar las heridas y desinfectarlas y la crema para que cicatrizaran rápido, y por ultimo las vendas para, obviamente, cubrir las heridas y así no terminaran infectándose.

Cuando Kai termino de curarlo Minuit se había quedado dormido por el cansancio que aun tenia, el ruso bicolor lo había dejado descansar en su cama y solo lo despertaba para cambiarle las vendas y para eso llamaba a Max para que lo ayudara porque si llamaba a Takao... bueno no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría. Kai no se había separado de el ya que le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar, solo había salido del cuarto para ir por comida para el y para el gato para cuando este despertara pero tal parecía que eso no sucedería ya que Minuit parecía estar aun muy cansado pero aun así había ido por comida para ambos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max y Takao se encontraban en la sala viendo la televisión, el canal de la BBA para ser precisos... pero ninguno le estaba prestando atención al canal, ambos parecían estar pensando en Kai y en ese extraño gato que había traído. Max había llegado media hora después de que llego Kai, y se entero por Takao que este había traído consigo a ese gato, ambos se preguntaban en donde pudo haberlo encontrado y sobre el porque estaba así de herido.

**.-**Oye Max...- trata de llamar la atención del rubio y al haberlo conseguido continuo- ¿en donde crees que Kai encontró al gato?

**.-**No lo se, ¿dices que estaba muy lastimado?...- ve a Takao asentir, hubo silencio y después continuo- tal vez lo abandonaron

**.-**Si, puede ser- Takao se recargo en el respaldo del sofá y después volvió a preguntar- por cierto Max, ¿has sabido algo de Rei? creí que vendría ayer pero creo que me equivoque

**.-**...- Max se quedo un momento pensando en las de palabras de Rei cuando lo vio _"no les vayas a decir a los chicos que me viste"_- no, no he sabido nada de el

**.-**Me pregunto que le habrá pasado para que no haya venido... por lo menos hubiera llamado o mandado una carta, Rei no es así, no lo entiendo...

Mientras Takao seguía hablando solo Max seguía pensando sobre que le habría pasado a Rei, primero le dice que no quería que le dijera a nadie que ya estaba en Japón, luego encuentra sus cosas abandonadas en la calle y no hay señales de el, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra... pero ¿y si fue secuestrado?... no, los secuestradores ya habrían llamado para un rescate a algo así, tal vez era solo cuestión de esperar y ver que pasaba, por el momento no era conveniente que le dijera a alguien que había visto a Rei, solo confiaba en que a Rei no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El ahora felino estaba comenzando a abrir sus ojos, aun se encontraba cansado pero quería confirmar que Kai en verdad estaba con el, que lo que había visto no había sido ninguna clase de alucinación y que no estaba delirando. Noto que se encontraba en el mismo cuarto y en la misma cama cuando vio a Kai, luego se percato de que no había señales de Kai por ningún lado y cuando decidió pararse para buscarlo sintió de nuevo ese horrible dolor que sintió la ultima vez que intento pararse y fue cuando se acordó de sus heridas, así que mejor decidió esperar a la llegada de Kai, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que al poco rato la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la persona que lo curo y a la que le debía su vida.

Kai entro con una charola con comida para el y leche para el gato, cerro la puerta tras el con su pie y se dirigió al escritorio dejando ahí la charola para luego ir a la cama, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Minuit ya despierto.

**.-**Hola peludo, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- se sienta en la cama a lado del gato blanco

**.-**_"Ahora que ya estas aquí si"_- pensó feliz Rei, pero al acordarse de que no podía hablar se conformo con maullar y con cuidado se dirigió hacia las piernas de Kai, que no se encontraban muy lejos de donde el estaba, para acostarse en ellas.

**.-**Tienes hambre, te traje algo de comida- estira el brazo para tomar el plato que contenía la leche del gato y se lo deja en el piso. Baja con cuidado al gato que lo hizo de mala gana, pero no reclamo mucho... en verdad tenía hambre, para después el irse a sentar frente al escritorio y comer su comida.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Rei disfrutando de la presencia de Kai mientras que Kai pensaba en Rei ignorando que Rei se encontraba en esa misma habitación con el, pero en otra forma, en una que el nunca se imaginaria. Cuando terminaron de comer Kai recogió el plato de Minuit y la deja con el suyo en la charola sobre el escritorio. Carga al gato y lo deja sobre la cama diciéndole que tenia que descansar para que mañana ya estuviera mejor y ya no le doliera tanto el cuerpo. Rei quería seguir despierto y estar con Kai todo el tiempo pero si descansar en ese momento significaba que iba a estar mejor de su pata y podría moverse mejor, supo que valdría la pena y decidió dormir para mañana estar todo el tiempo al lado del ruso... y ahora si seria imposible que lo separaran de el.

**Continuara...**


	3. Cita con Minuit

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Días Gatunos**

**By Shiroi Tsukiyomi**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Cita con Minuit?**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Un nuevo día estaba por empezar al igual que una nueva aventura para nuestro ahora pequeño amigo peludo de 4 patas. Abre pesadamente los ojos y lanza un gran bostezo, se estira hacia enfrente alzando su cola y sacando las garras. Al terminar inconscientemente se lame la pata y se empieza a limpiar la cara con esta, después se da cuenta de lo que hacia y se siente raro, pero porque habría de estarlo, el es un gato y es normal que haga eso. Sacude la cabeza y al tratar de ponerse de pie siente un dolor en su pata y recuerda que la tenía lastimada, así que mejor se dedica a ver la habitación en donde estaba buscando a su ahora dueño pero no lo ve por ningún lado, ve en un reloj que estaba en la pared y se da cuenta de que aun era muy temprano: 4:02 a.m.

Supone que seguramente se había ido a entrenar con Dranzer, pero al darse la vuelta para dormir nuevamente ve el lanzador y el blade de Kai sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama del bicolor y se extraño, entonces recuerda la carta que Takao había dejado y se asusta, el había tirado la carta pero seguramente Takao le dijo a Kai frete a frente y ahorita han de estar teniendo esa 'conversacion'.

Rei se enfurece y salta de la cama hasta el piso sin importarle el dolor que sentía en su pata, eso le fue fácil de hacer pero se topa con la puerta y suda gotita.

**.-**_"Genial, supongo que los gatos no saben abrir puertas"_- se dice así mismo decepcionado- _"pero ninguna puerta se interpondrá en mi camino"_

Da unos pasos hacia atrás y corre hacia la puerta para tirarla pero no le sirve de nada y solo logro lastimarse la cabeza.

**.-**_"Kuso! Si fuera humano ya la habría tirado"_

Nuevamente da unos pasos hacia atrás y corre hacia esta para volver a intentar tirar la puerta pero al estar ya cerca esta se abre y termina chocando con los pies de alguien.

**.-**_"Ouch, eso si me dolió"_

Rei tenia los ojos en forma de espiral, al volver en si levanta la cabeza para ver con quien había chocado y ve a la persona a la que iba a ir a buscar, sonríe enormemente y empieza a maullar.

**.-** ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando- le reprende el chico bicolor pero Minuit sigue maullando feliz, después se recarga sobre las piernas de Kai al tiempo que también ronronea- lo siento gato, eso no funciona conmigo- le advierte pero no contaba con que Minuit volteara a verlo y le pusiera ojos de perrito regañado... en este caso... es gato regañado (total le puso ojos muy lindos que ni hasta el gran Kai Hiwatari podría resistirse xD) se quedaron mirando por largo rato hasta que Kai suelta un largo suspiro y toma al gato entre sus manos- de acuerdo tu ganas, solo deja de mirarme con eso ojos...- Minuit sonríe por su resiente victoria hasta que...- ...me dan escalofríos- aquí es donde a Minuit se le hacen los ojos pequeños y se vuelve piedra.

A Kai le da un poco de gracia al ver la actitud del gato, nunca había conocido un gato así hasta podría decir que era humano, pero seria una locura decir eso hasta pensarlo era una locura... pero el bicolor no se imaginaba que estaba en lo correcto. El chico entra a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el y deja a Minuit sobre la cama mientras el se quitaba la bufanda y la chamarra y luego se acuesta en la cama para descansar un rato. Minuit se le acerca y se acurruca a un costado de Kai, mientras este lo observa y le acaricia la cabeza, así ambos se quedan dormidos.

--

Pasaron 3 horas y Kai se levanta para entrenar un rato con su Dranzer, se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a Minuit y se acerca a la mesa donde se encontraba sus blade y su lanzador pero al abrir la puerta de su cuarto escucho unos maullidos atrás de el y al girarse se encontró con el gato blanco, regreso su vista al frente para salir del cuarto ignorando al gato pero lo pensó mejor y dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia Minuit.

**.-** ¿Quieres venir?- pregunta al gato quien empezó a maullar mas

**.-** _"¿Qué si quiero ir? Iré a donde tu vayas"_- pensó Rei para si mismo

**.-**Hmph... Tomare eso como un si- abre la puerta y sale junto con Minuit, ambos se dirigen a la salida del Dojo Kinomiya cuando se encuentran con Takao y Max

**.-**Ohayo Kai-kun- saluda el rubio a Kai levantando una mano recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kai quien tenia los brazos cruzados y después el rubio se agacha para saludar a Minuit- ohayo Minuit-chan, ¿como te sientes? Me entere que llegaste ayer muy lastimado- le sonríe al pequeño felino quien se acerca a Max

**.-** _"Ohayo Max-chan, siento haberte dejado preocupado ayer, prometo no volver a hacerlo"_- le sonríe al rubio- "_En este momento no me entiendes pero, cuando vuelva a la normalidad te lo diré"_

**.-** ¿Huh?...- Max nota que Minuit le trataba de decir algo y obviamente le era imposible, pero al ver directamente a los ojos del gato estos se le hacían muy conocidos y una imagen vino a su cabeza dejándolo aun mas confundido- Rei...

**.-**Kai- le llama Takao- Max y yo pensábamos ir a la BBA a entrenar, ¿quieres venir?

**.-**Iie, pienso ir a entrenar por mi cuenta, nos vemos- les da la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar y Minuit al verlo irse se dirige con prisa hacia el- ¿pero cual es su problema? solo trataba de ser amable, baka- murmura molesto volteando la cabeza a otra dirección, al notar a Max tan serio se preocupa un poco- ¿Daijoubu ka?

**.-**Daijoubu, demo... ese gato... me recordó a alguien

.-Huh... ¿el gato?- le mira extrañado y después pone una mano tras su cabeza- ¿seguro que estas bien, Max-chan?

**.-** ¿Nani?- voltea a verlo... señal de que no lo había escuchado y acto seguido Takao pone un brazo alrededor de su cuello

**.-**Creo que no estas listo para una Beybatalla conmigo, ya que ganaría sin ningún esfuerzo Jajaja

**.-**Yo puedo ganarte en una Beybatalla, eso tenlo por seguro- le grita safandose del agarre de Takao

**.-**Entonces vamos, ¿que esperas, Max?- le llama ya estando frente a la puerta del Dojo

**.-**Haaai!! - Max va con Takao en dirección a la BBA, pero aun le seguía preocupando el paradero de Rei... pero... confiaba en que el estaba seguro... no sabia en donde estaba ni con quien pero sentía que no debía preocuparse tanto, el sabia cuidarse, ne?

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

El día estaba muy tranquilo y a pesar de que era fin de semana en la mañana ya varias personas se encontraban en las calles abriendo sus negocios, haciendo ejercicio o simplemente paseando pero tal parecía que no todos estaban felices ese día... alguien ya se metió en problemas tan temprano

**.-**Miaaaaaau!! _"¿como es que me metí en este problema?"_

Se preguntaba Minuit o mejor dicho Rei mientras corría despavorido al ser seguido por un gran perro gris. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, solo recordaba que había ido a ese parque con Kai ambos iban caminado en silencio pero él al ver palomas en el piso sintió la necesidad de abalanzárseles y así lo hizo, las palomas al sentirlo venir emprendieron el vuelo, Rei solo las vio irse volando pero cuando quiso regresar con Kai este ya no estaba y lo siguiente que supo fue que este perro lo seguía. Luego recordó algo en lo que los gatos eran bueno y decidió poner en practica sus habilidades... en su versión gatuna. Ve que frente a el se encontraba un gran árbol y aumenta un poco la velocidad, ya estando un poco mas cerca da un gran salto clavando sus garras en el tronco y trepa lo mas rápido que le dieron las patas. Llega a la rama mas cercana y ahí se sienta a descansar por la carrera que había hecho, mira hacia abajo y ve al perro tirado en el piso con ojos en forma de espiral.

**.-** _"¡Si! Nadie se mete con Rei Kon y sale ileso jajaja"_

Busca con la mirada otro árbol que estuviera cerca para poder escapar, ve la rama de otro árbol cerca de donde estaba y se dirige con cuidado a esta, salta y logra llegar al otro lado, pero al saltar a otra rama de ese mismo árbol esta se rompe haciéndolo caer al suelo en donde el perro ya estaba despertando. Ambos se ven, y lo siguiente que Rei sabe es que el perro se le echa encima. Rei se logra mover a tiempo pero al tratar de correr le comienza a doler su pata.

**.-** _"Rayos, lo que me faltaba"_

Su pata aun no se recuperaba por completo y ahora por eso seria comida de perro... moriría sin haberle dicho a Kai lo que sentía.

**.-** _"Kai... ayúdame"_

Cierra los ojos esperando la mordida mortal.

**.-** _"Kai..."_

**.-** ¡¡DRANZER!!

Rei abre rápidamente los ojos y ve al perro ser golpeado en el pecho por un blade azul y ser lanzado lejos de donde se encontraba, entonces llega el bicolor poniéndose frente a Minuit en señal de protección, el perro se levanta y gruñe pero no se atreve a atacar así que corre a esconderse tras unos arbustos. Kai suspira aliviado, levanta su mano y Dranzer va hacia ella, lo guarda en su pantalón y se da la vuelta hincándose.

**.-** ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta a Minuit, se sentía un poco tonto si es que en verdad esperaba que le respondiera

**.-** _"Kai... me alegro que hayas venido a ayudarme"_

Por alguna extraña razón sintió que el gato le había respondido, no lo había escuchado pero... sintió que le daba las gracias, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma negativa para sacar esas ideas locas y vuelve a mirar a Minuit y sonríe.

--

Se quedaron un momento mas en el parque pero después del incidente de hace un momento Kai decidió que lo mejor seria regresar a casa de Takao y así lo hicieron. En el camino el bicolor trataba de ignorar todas las miradas y murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, no podía ver sus rostros ya que caminaba con los ojos cerrados y a paso tranquilo, sabia desde un principio que eso era una muy, muy, pero MUY mala idea... entonces ¿por que accedió a cumplirle su pequeño capricho? Y ahora solo por eso estaba pasando la vergüenza de su vida.

Rei, por otro lado, estaba muy cómodo en donde se encontraba, no podía creer que estando de esa forma tendría tantos beneficios, antes solo podía pensar en todo lo negativo de la situación pero... ser gato no era tan malo como pensó.

Rei se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Kai, su cabeza estaba acomodada entre sus patitas que a la vez tocaban la frente del bicolor, y su cola se encontraba lentamente balanceándose. Kai detiene el paso, su rostro estaba un poco ruborizado...

**.-** ¡Suficiente!

Grita de repente llamando la atención de muchas personas que se encontraban a su alrededor y en especial llamando la atención del gato en su cabeza, levanta sus manos y toma al gato con cuidado poniéndolo frente a el. Kai le mira fríamente pero Minuit solo le miraba confundido.

**.-**Ningún perro nos sigue... así que ya es suficiente

Entrecierra los ojos intentando hacer una mirada intimidatoria pero esas miradas parecían no tener ningún efecto sobre Minuit, Kai lo nota pero sigue insistiendo con la mirada acercándolo un poco mas, Minuit aprovecha la cercanía y le lame la nariz delicadamente. Kai lo aleja rápidamente de el mirándolo sorprendido, Minuit entonces lanza un pequeño maullido haciéndolo ver demasiado tierno, el bicolor solo suelta un suspiro.

**.-** ¿Por que siempre tienes que hacer eso cuando haces algo?

Entre abre un ojo para ver a la criatura aun en sus manos y este solo mueve las orejitas señal de que no había entendido el comentario, Kai sonríe y se inca al tiempo que lo deja con cuidado en el suelo. Le acaricia con cariño la cabeza y Minuit la recibe felizmente.

Un olor demasiado tentador llega a la nariz del pequeño peludo y este se gira buscando curioso el causante de tan delicioso olor. No tarda mucho en encontrar el lugar y corre con prisa hacia el. Kai le mira alejarse y corre tras el, al principio pensó que había corrido porque había encontrado a su amo o algo por el estilo, pero cuando supo la razón de su carrera no le sorprendió mucho. Se había detenido frente a un puesto en donde vendían Taiyakis, el bicolor alza una ceja y luego mira que Minuit veía casi babeando la comida, mira el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca, habían pasado dos horas desde que salieron del dojo y aun no comían nada.

Kai se acerca a la señora que vendía los Taiyakis, Rei lo mira caminar y al escuchar que el bicolor ordenaba uno sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas. Le entregan a Kai un Taiyaki, este da las gracias y se da la vuelta. Rei corre tras él al tiempo que veía el Taiyaki en la mano se su... 'amo'?... bueno eso suena un poco precipitado, no? Kai solo se estaba encargando de el, ya que gracias al collar que lleva puesto da a entender a cualquiera que tiene otro dueño... ¿Quién podría ser el dueño de Minuit? O mejor dicho... SU dueño?

Él bicolor toma asiento en una banca cerca de una fuente y Minuit salta del piso hasta la banca, a un lado de Kai, y comienza a olfatear el delicioso pastel frito con forma de pescado.

**.-**Oye tranquilo- aleja la comida del alcance del gato al tiempo que partía a la mitad el Taiyaki- ten...- le tiende el pedazo que le correspondía pero antes de que Minuit pudiera morderlo Kai lo aleja rápido recibiendo una mirada algo molesta por parte del peludo- antes tienes que decir por favor...

**.-** "_¿¿Que??"_- piensa Rei- "_¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Por si no lo has notado soy un ¡GATO!"_

Rei no hizo nada, creyó que era una broma por parte del ruso pero al ver que comenzaba a comerse su mitad del Taiyaki, supo entonces que Kai hablaba en serio. ¿Cómo diablos quería que dijera por favor? Comienza a pensar desesperado al tiempo que lo veía comerse SU Taiyaki, si que Kai jugaba sucio. Ve que en una de las mordidas que Kai le dio al dulce unas morusas se quedaron pegadas en su comisura, entonces una idea pasa por su cabeza. Se sube con cuidado al regazo de Kai, pone sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho del ruso y dirige su lengua hacia las morusas que le quedaron limpiándolas con cuidado. Al separarse ve que Kai le miraba sorprendido, se dio cuenta que fue un error haber echo eso, quita sus patas del pecho de Kai quedando sentado en su regazo y agacha sus orejas mostrando tristeza.

**.-** Baka...

Siente la mano de Kai sobre su cabeza, levanta sus orejas al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el rostro de Kai quien le miraba con una media sonrisa.

**.-** Solo tenías que maullar

Le mete un pedazo de Taiyaki en su hocico y esto tomo tan de sorpresa a Rei que se le atora al intentar tragarlo. Se levanta y se va al lugar desocupado de la banca donde estaban y comienza a mover de un lado al otro la cabeza logrando por fin tragarlo.

**.-** _"¿Como se le ocurrió hacer eso?"_- piensa molesto tratando de recuperar el aliento- _"pudo haberme matado... pero esto no se quedara así... le voy a..."_

No logra pensar bien en su venganza ya que la risa de alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos, alguien reía y era alguien que se encontraba a sus espaldas, será acaso que...

Gira la cabeza y no pudo creer lo que miraba... era Kai... quien reía, Kai se estaba riendo casi a carcajadas, ¿por qué? Acaso ¿por qué el se estaba ahogando? No era muy gracioso que digamos. Minuit pone cara de enojo, pero lo olvida rápido porque... bueno, no supo muy bien el porque... debió ser porque... fue la primera vez que vio a Kai reír a carcajadas,... era una risa pura, una risa... que esperaba poder ver y escuchar mas seguido, tal vez por siempre. También esperaba poder ser él el que causara todas las risas del bicolor y si eso significaba estar por siempre en esa forma... bien valdría la pena.

--

El resto del día se la pasaron caminando por las calles de Tokio, uno al lado del otro... a veces Kai llevaba a Minuit en brazos, otras Minuit caminaba, pero nunca lo llevaba en la cabeza. Ya estaba haciéndose tarde y antes de que anocheciera Kai y Minuit subían las escaleras de un edificio que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Rei no sabía a que iban a ese edificio, solo seguía a Kai quien antes de dirigirse a ese lugar le escucho decir _"Ya es hora"_, al principio creyó que regresarían al dojo pero descarto esa posibilidad cuando el celular de Kai sonó y colgó de inmediato cuando vio que se trataba de Takao.

Después de subir varios escalones más, llegaron a un piso en donde ya no había más escalones que subir y una sola puerta por la que podrían salir, Kai la abre y un refrescante viento entra chocando en sus rostros. Ambos salen y Rei ve que se encontraban en la azotea del edificio, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue al ver el cielo estrellado y las luces de la cuidad iluminadas, esa si que era una gran vista.

Minuit corre hacia el barandal para poder admirar mas de cerca la bella vista, eso si que no tenia comparación, se sentía tan bien estar ahí... con él.

**.-** Bella vista ¿no te parece?- le pregunta Kai a Minuit mientras se acercaba y se recargaba en el barandal- cuando estaba en el torneo de Beyblade...-comienza a hablar llamando la atención de Rei, ¿acaso le contaría algo que nunca le a dicho a alguien mas?- ... solía venir aquí a entrenar..., a meditar, o simplemente a estar solo, quería alejarme de todo y de todos, desde entonces, este lugar se volvió una clase de escondite...

**.-** _"¿Escondite? Acaso ¿te escondías de algo... o alguien?"_- le pregunta, aunque sabia bien que no le respondería... no podía escucharlo, así que solo se limita a acercarse un poco y recargarse en su pierna al tiempo que soltaba un ronroneo. Kai baja la mirada para ver el acto del gato y hace una media sonrisa.

Pasado unos minutos, cuando oscureció un poco más y cuando la luna se noto más en el cielo, Kai se tira al suelo con las manos tras su cabeza para poder ver así menor el cielo y Minuit se acuesta a un costado de él recargando su cabeza en el pecho del ruso.

Así estuvieron por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos parecía aburrirse ni tener intenciones de querer regresar al dojo aún, Minuit estaba feliz de haber cumplido su sueño de estar un día entero a solas con la persona que mas quería. Ese momento se volvería uno de los recuerdos más preciados para Rei. Él y Kai, acostados uno a lado del otro admirando las estrellas y la luz de la luna... ¿que más podría pedir? O si... talvez estar en forma humana, así podría abrazarlo, sentir su calor, su piel... y tal vez... besarlo.

**.-** _"Kai... yo... desearía poder decirte que... yo te..."_

(Sonido de celular)

Sin abrir los ojos, Kai mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando el maldito aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Mira la pantalla del celular para ver de quien se trataba... era el número de Yuriy.

**.-** ¿Que querrá ese baka?

Dice molesto al tiempo que presiona el botón de 'talk', Rei levanta la cabeza al escuchar la palabra 'Baka' ¿acaso era Takao que hablaba de nuevo?... ¡NO! No dejaría que él arruinara su cita con Kai... ¡¿Que demonios?! ¿Cuando esa salida se había convertido en una cita? Lo mejor será dejar de pensar cosas raras y quitarle el celular al bicolor. Será una misión difícil pero lo haría. Se incorpora y se acerca al aparato que Kai tenía sobre su oreja y que estaba a punto de responder...

**.-** ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta bruscamente esperando respuesta

**.-** _¡Oye! ¿Es así como saludas a tu mejor amigo y a quien no has visto en días?_

**.-**Si

-- Moscú --

El pelirrojo, mejor amigo de Kai desde la infancia, se encontraba en Moscú en una de las tantas habitaciones de su mansión, estaba tirado en un sofá cambiándole a la televisión con el control remoto, ya que no tenia otra cosa que hacer decidió comunicarse con su 'gran' amigo que no había visto en días, además de que quería saber lo que había pasado con el chino, si en verdad el bicolor se le habría declarado. Pero se le "olvido" que Kai "raras veces" se encontraba de mal humor como para querer hablar de sus cosas y mas por teléfono y lo exasperante que podría llegar a ser.

.- Todavía que me preocupo por ti y me tomo la molestia de llamarte para saber como estas... ya que tu no me llamaste y ya pasaron tres días- le recrimina el pelirrojo- es natural que...

**.-** _Oye ¡vuelve aquí bola con pelos!_

Escucha a Kai gritar del otro lado de la línea

**.-** ¿Disculpa?- pregunta Yuriy parpadeando un par de veces al no entender a quien le decía así- ¿Kai estas ahí?

**.-**_Minuit te digo que vuelvas, no estoy jugando_

Escucha a Kai nuevamente gritar cada vez mas enojado

**.-** "_¿Quien rayos es Minuit?"_- piensa Yuriy- _"esto se esta poniendo interesante"_- apaga el televisor y se pone cómodo en el sofá escuchando divertido lo que pasaba del otro lado.

-- Tokio --

**.-** ¡Maldita bola! Devuélveme eso

Kai se encontraba persiguiendo a Minuit por toda la azotea, estaba hablando con Yuriy y cuando pensaba contestarle algo, Minuit casi le saltó a su rostro y logro arrebatarle el celular tomándolo por una figurita que tenía colgando sobre este, sabia que esa figura que le había regalado Yuriy le traería problemas en algún momento.

Rei corría lo más rápido que podía pero no contaba con que Kai decidiera llamar a su Dranzer para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Conocía demasiado bien las técnicas de Dranzer que creía poder ser capas de esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques y así fue, cada vez que Dranzer le tapaba el paso Minuit cambiaba rápido de dirección o cuando trataba de derribarlo el lograba esquivar sus ataques con algo de dificultad.

**.-** _"Vaya, Kai a estado entrenando... pero no lo suficiente"_- ve como Dranzer trata de alcanzarlo pero estaba perdiendo velocidad por ir de aquí para haya siguiéndolo, sonríe triunfante pero al regresar la vista al frente es capturado sin problemas por las manos de Kai- _"Diablos, Dranzer fue solo una distracción"_- dice percatándose de todo, Kai lo tenia todo bien planeado.

**.-** Hasta aquí llegaste, ahora dámelo- se pone al gato bajo su brazo y comienza a jalar el celular de su hocico sin éxito, este lo tenia bien agarrado- pelos, hablo en serio, dámelo o...- detiene la amenaza al haberse percatado de algo- tus heridas...

Rei no entendió a que se refería Kai con eso, ¿Qué tenían sus heridas?

Sintió como era bajado al suelo, ve que Kai se hinca frente a el y le comienza a quitar los vendajes. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron por la sorpresa, sus ojos no lo podían creer, ¿como era eso posible? Solo había pasado un día desde el accidente de Minuit, entonces... ¿como?

**.-**Estas... curado

**.-** _"¡¿QUE?! ¿Tan pronto?"_- suelta el celular de su hocico para mirar su lomo y ve que no tenía nada, ni una cicatriz, luego mira su pata y ya estaba bien, no le dolía... ¿Cómo no se había percatado?

**.-** ¿Acaso eres una bruja?- le mira con una ceja levantada, estaba bromeando, pero también parecía que hablaba en serio

**.-** _Kai, si ya terminaste de jugar quisiera saber que esta pasando haya_

Ambos escucharon la voz de alguien, era la de Yuriy que aun seguía en el teléfono, Kai lo levanta del suelo y ve que se encontraba en altavoz.

**.-**No sucede nada- dice sin quitar el altavoz y en la misma posición, hincado y sin quitar su vista de su nueva mascota.

**.-** _¿Quien es Minuit?_- pregunta interrogante- _¿es el apodo de tu amante?_

**.-** ¡Cállate!- le grita al pelirrojo algo sonrojado

**.-**_Oh vamos, cuenta el chisme_- le dice suplicante- _se que el chico te trae loquito_

**.-**...

**.-**_Jeje no es cierto, Kai... pero ya en serio, ¿ya lo hicieron?_

**.-**...

Sigue sin responder y eso solo significaba una cosa que Yuriy quería provocar, y eso era hacer enojar a su amigo... ¡Misión cumplida!

**.-**Adiós Yuriy

**.-**_Sinolohanhechorecuerdamisconsejos..._

El pelirrojo dijo esto lo más rápido que pudo, sabia que estaba a punto de colgarle... ya saben, la costumbre.

Kai suelta un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, su amigo si que no tenia remedio, seguía siendo igual de entrometido... ¿como era posible que Bryan lo pudiera aguantar? Yuriy era tan... Yuriy. Se pone de pie y se sacude los pantalones, cerca de el se encontraba Dranzer, lo toma y lo pone de nuevo en su pantalón. Voltea a su lado pero no ve a Minuit, ve hacia todas direcciones pero nada...

**.-** ¿Donde se abra metido? ¡Minuit!... ¡Minuit!

.-Kai...

Esa voz... ¿era él? ¿En verdad seria él? Se da la vuelta esperando es esa voz perteneciera a quien el esperaba. Mira hacia una esquina en donde no daba la luz, pero logra distinguir esa silueta... esa silueta, era de... en verdad era...

**.-** ¿Rei?

**Continuara...**


	4. Reunion

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Días Gatunos**

**By Cyber Horse **

**Capitulo 4: Reunión**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kai suelta un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, su amigo si que no tenia remedio, seguía siendo igual de entrometido... ¿como era posible que Bryan lo pudiera aguantar? Yuriy era tan... Yuriy. Se pone de pie y se sacude los pantalones, cerca de él se encontraba Dranzer, lo toma y lo pone de nuevo en su pantalón. Voltea a su lado pero no ve a Minuit, ve hacia todas direcciones pero nada...

**.-** ¿Donde se abra metido? ¡Minuit!... ¡Minuit!

.-Kai...

Esa voz... ¿era él? ¿En verdad seria él? Se da la vuelta esperando es esa voz perteneciera a quien él esperaba. Mira hacia una esquina en donde no daba la luz, pero logra distinguir esa silueta... esa silueta, era de... en verdad era...

- ¿Rei?

El bicolor se encontraba sorprendido al ver a Rei, no se esperaba encontrárselo ahí, de hecho pensó que no vendría a Japón, ya habían pasado tres días desde el día en el que Rei dijo que vendría. Pero eso ¿que importaba ahora? Él ya estaba ahí con el, nada mas importaba, ahora era el momento.

-Rei ¿que haces aquí? Quiero decir... ¿por que no estas en casa de Takao?- no sabia la razón del porque de su nerviosismo, corrección, lo sabia pero no admitiría que con la simple presencia del chino su cerebro no funcionaba como debería.

-Yo... bueno... podría decirse que...- se rasca la cabeza dando a entender su nerviosismo y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente- ¿problemas de orientación?-

-Problemas de... ¿Rei te sientes bien?- pregunta preocupado y alzando una ceja, luego sonríe dando un paso hacia delante pero deteniéndose de golpe al notar que Rei se sobresalta

-No te acerques- dice con un tono de... ¿miedo? y dando un paso hacia atrás

-Rei no te haré nada solo quiero...- su sonrisa se borra de inmediato e intenta acercarse a Rei nuevamente pero este seguía retrocediendo... definitivamente algo no estaba bien- Rei por favor ¿que sucede?

-Nada, no pasa...- se detiene al sentir su espalda chocar contra algo, gira su cabeza y ve que chocó con el barandal lo que saco una mirada de terror a Rei. Regresa su mirada al frente y ve a Kai justo frente a él pero al ya no poder retroceder mas, camina con cuidado hacia una pared que estaba muy cerca de donde estaba y todavía siendo ocultado por la oscuridad.

Kai no podía ver con claridad a Rei ya que la luz de la luna no llegaba hacia él, lo único que lograba ver eran sus hermosos ojos ámbares, sin pensarlo dos veces le toma del brazo con cuidado y lo jala hacia el rodeando su cintura con sus brazos en modo de abrazo. Kai nota que Rei se asusto un poco por el tacto tan repentino pero le tranquilizo un poco al no sentir ninguna señal de resistencia por parte del pelinegro, hace una media sonrisa y lo presiona mas contra su cuerpo, y no paso mucho hasta que sintió que las manos de Rei se posaban sobre su espalda.

-Rei ¿donde has estado?- le dice con una voz tranquila y amorosa- me tenias preocupado

-Lo siento...

-No te vuelvas a desaparecer así nunca más ¿de acuerdo?

-...

Estuvieron así por un rato más hasta que fue el pelinegro el que rompió el abrazo de golpe, Kai le mira confundido y ve que miraba hacia un lado de ellos con los ojos bien abiertos, casi en estado de shock. El bicolor se pregunto que era lo que puso en tal estado a Rei, así que mira hacia donde este miraba y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Minuit- se separa de Rei y va a donde el pequeño gato se encontraba

Pero al separarse de Rei este da un gran salto cayendo sobre el techo en donde se encontraba la salida de la azotea, el bicolor rápidamente se gira para ver a Rei y su rostro se vuelve en uno en shock, igual que la de Rei cuando vio a Minuit, al ver por fin a Rei bajo la luz de la luna. No lo podía creer, como era eso posible ¿que estaba pasando? Rei... ese Rei que hace poco se había presentado ante el, ahora entendía el porque se había escondido en la oscuridad, era para evitar que viera su apariencia. Si antes comentaban que Rei parecía un felino, ahora tendrían toda la razón, ya que ahora poseía una cola acompañada con un par de orejas de gato, su mirada era aun más penetrante que antes y sus rasgos antes felinos ahora se notaban más.

-Rei, ¿por que...?

No sabia como decirlo, las palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios, en cuanto a Minuit, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos en su mirada sorpresa, confusión, tristeza y el que mas se lograba distinguir... odio. Miraba fijamente al ser que lo había metido en todo ese problema y no pensaba dejar ir esa oportunidad ya que probablemente no se presentaría otra.

Rei miraba a ambos pensando en la posibilidad de poder explicarles todo pero no podía o mejor dicho no debía, porque si lo hacia entonces todo eso no habría servido para nada, Minuit o mejor dicho Rei tenia que hacerlo por su cuenta, tal vez solo le explicaría lo básico y darle unas cuantas pistas para que entendiera lo que tenia que hacer para que todo volviera como antes, pero no podía hacerlo ahí, no frente a Kai, el no debía saber nada de eso. ¿Por qué diablos se le había ocurrido espiar a los dos chicos sabiendo que podría ser visto? ¿Por qué tuvo que mencionar el nombre de Kai tan alto?... cierto, ya recordaba, los siguió para saber si todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado y menciono el nombre de Kai porque... bueno, simplemente se le salio, ¿cierto?

Minuit nota que Rei no hacia ningún movimiento y solo miraba fijamente a Kai, eso fue lo que le enfado mas, así que opto por tratar de hacerle hablar, no importando lo que tendría que hacer para lograrlo. Sin pensarlo mas, salta hacia el hombro de Kai y de allí da otro gran salto pero esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Rei quien parecía no querer hacer ningún movimiento por esquivar el ataque. El gato blanco saca sus garras dirigiéndolas hacia el rostro del pelinegro quien lo voltea a ver con una mirada vacía.

-¡Minuit!

Fue el grito que dio Kai al entender las intenciones el felino, pero aunque lo intentara no podría hacer nada para salvar a Rei del ataque o evitar que el gato lo atacara.

Minuit sabia que Kai se enojaría mucho con el pero... pero...

- _"Lo siento Kai..."_

Ya estaba muy cerca de Rei. El tiempo se les hacia que iba mas lento a cada centímetro que Minuit estaba de Rei. Pero de un rápido movimiento Rei esquiva el ataque dando un salto hacia atrás. Kai y Minuit se quedaron en shock al verlo saltar del edificio. Minuit siente que el tiempo se detiene y escucha resonar una voz en su cabeza, esa voz era de...

- _"Rei, nos vemos en dos horas en el parque donde nos encontramos"_

-_ "¿Que?..."_

Rei al escuchar eso olvida todo rastro de enojo dirigiéndose hacia la orilla del techo y viendo a Rei caer de espaldas. Kai se acerca corriendo muy asustado hacia el barandal, sintió en ese momento que el mundo se le vino abajo al ver a Rei hacer eso. ¿Por qué razón lo había echo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡¡REI!!

Este al escuchar ese nombre ser gritado por el bicolor ágilmente se da una vuelta a pocos metros del suelo y cae en cuatro patas, se levanta lentamente con los ojos cerrados y alza la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Kai y Minuit, entonces abre los ojos y ve que ambos lo observaban, ambos asustados de muerte. No sabia como debería actuar, era la primera vez que hacia algo así frente a un humano y en un cuerpo humano, así que... solo les sonrió y los saludo, algo no muy inteligente de su parte.

-Ese tonto...

Minuit le escucha murmurar al bicolor, voltea a verlo y ve que sonreía... ¿a que se debía? Regresa su mirada hacia Rei y ve que corría hacia un callejón y se perdía en la oscuridad.

--

La puerta se abre llamando la atención de los dos chicos, Max y Takao, quienes estaban cenando mientras veían un programa de Beyblades. Ambos voltean y se topan con un Kai cabizbajo y junto a el se encontraba Minuit, quien también parecía estar desanimado.

- _"¿Qué les habrá pasado?"_

Fue el pensamiento que ambos chicos se hicieron al verlos entrar así. Max se levanta del suelo con una sonrisa dirigida a Kai preguntándole si quería cenar con ellos, el bicolor le responde fríamente como de costumbre diciendo que no tenía hambre y que estaría en su habitación. Dicho eso se retiro. Max y Takao se miraron preguntándose nuevamente que le habría pasado. Takao se encoje de hombros fingiendo desinterés y siguió comiendo pero al igual que Max también se quedo preocupado.

- _"Debo preguntarle... lo haré esta noche"_

--

El pequeño gato seguía en silencio a Kai, se quedo preocupado, sabía que algo estaba muy mal. En todo el trascurso del edificio hasta la casa de Takao Kai no dijo ninguna palabra ¿se habría enojado con el por haber querido atacar a Rei? O mejor dicho ¿a si mismo? Aunque Kai no sabía nada de eso, tenía que decírselo... de alguna manera.

- _"Un momento ¡eso es!"_- piensa contento Minuit- _"el dijo que nos veríamos en donde nos encontramos, eso es en el parque, solo tengo que llevar a Kai hacia haya y listo. Tengo que llamar su atención"_

Kai ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación pero se detiene al escuchar un maullido tímido a sus espaldas. Gira un poco su cabeza mirando de reojo al pequeño gato que se encontraba atrás de el. Tenía las orejas tiradas señal de que estaba triste o pedía disculpas... pero el que iba a saber de eso, es solo un gato.

-Largo de aquí, quiero estar solo

Esas palabras... como le dolieron esas palabras. Kai en verdad lo odiaba. La puerta se cierra con brusquedad dando a entender que hababa en serio, el felino se acerca rápido a la puerta y comienza a arañarla y maullando con desesperación...

- _"Kai lo siento, no quise..."_

Sabia que eso no serviría de nada, el ahora era un gato, Kai no entendería lo que el tratara de decirle. Kai lo odiaba... no, odiaba a Minuit... lo odiaba por haber querido atacar a Rei. Espera un segundo, el iba a atacar a Rei y Kai se enoja por eso... eso significaba que... ¿Kai lo quería?

No, puede que como el una vez fue líder de los Bladebreakers aun se siente obligado al "cuidarlos". Eso le recordaba a algo gracioso que una vez Max le había comentado cuando se dirigían a Rusia.

--Flashback--

Los Bladebreakers se encontraban en el tren con destino a Rusia, Kenny se encontraba con Takao haciéndole unas pruebas a Dragoon, Kai... bueno el se había desaparecido como siempre mientras que Rei y Max se encontraban platicando en el cuarto que les había tocado. Había dos literas y ellos estaban sentados en cada una de las camas de abajo y a lado de una ventana.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- ¿Acaso me dirás que no lo habías pensado antes?- dice de una manera juguetona

-En realidad no- dice sudando gotita

-Oh vamos ¿acaso no tengo razón, Mamá?

-Tonto- toma una almohada que tenia cerca y se la lanza en la cara al rubio quien esta riéndose casi a carcajadas- ya en serio Max ¿de donde sacaste tal cosa?

-Pues con tan solo mirarnos se nota ¿no te parece?- dice quitándose la almohada de la cara aun con su sonrisa- Takao y yo nos tomamos muchas cosas a juego y en cuanto a Takao se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil quitárselo, tu solo nos acompañas en nuestras locuras para cuidar que nadie se saque un ojo y Kai siempre se enoja cuando nos portamos muy infantiles, pero he notado muchas veces que el se preocupa por nosotros aunque trate de disimularlo

-Es eso o es que ya se resigno a que pasara lo que queda del torneo con nosotros- su semblante entonces se ensombrece y su mirada se vuelve en una triste y vacía- pronto nos separaremos y tal vez no nos veremos de nuevo

-Yo no pienso eso

Ante tales palabras Rei vuelve en si y mira fijamente a Max quien miraba por la ventana con una media sonrisa

-Somos una familia ahora, Takao y somos los hijos y tu y Kai son los padres- mira de reojo a Rei quien se había sonrojado un poco al escuchar eso ultimo- ustedes nos cuidan, y como ya te lo había dicho tu eres la madre por seguirnos a todos lados y Kai el padre por ser el mas maduro de los tres

-¿Y Kenny?- pregunta ya que había notado que Max les había puesto papeles a todos menos a el

-Kenny...- se queda pensando por un momento mirando al techo para luego mirar a Rei sonriendo mas abiertamente- puede ser la mascota

-Tu si que tienes imaginación, Max- suda de nuevo una gotita

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Kai quien mira a ambos chicos, cierra la puerta tras el y se encamina a la litera donde se encontraba sentado Rei, sube las escaleras y se acuesta en la litera de arriba.

-Ya llego Papá Oso- murmura Max para que solo Rei pudiera escucharlo, este se vuelve a sonrojar y una vena aparece en su frente, toma la almohada que anterior mente le había lanzado al rubio y se la vuelve a lanzar.

Enseguida la puerta se vuelve a abrir mostrando a Kenny y a Takao discutir por algo, tal vez discutían por algo respecto a Dragoon pero no estaba seguro... pero siempre era por eso o porque Takao no presto atención de algo que Kenny le dijo sobre el torneo.

¿Ellos ser una familia? Sonaba algo muy ilógico y tal vez loco. Pero le alegraba saber la opinión de Max. Sonríe al ver a Max tratar de calmar a los chicos, luego mira por la ventana, no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a Rusia, pronto todo terminaría y se separarían, regresarían a sus hogares con su familia... no, esa era su familia ahora.

-- End Flashback--

Esos habían sido buenos tiempos, como los extrañaba. Pero ese no era tiempo para recuerdos del pasado, tenia que ir al parque a encontrarse con Rei... o Minuit o quien quiera que sea. Tenia que ir a recuperar su cuerpo y su vida, también necesitaba explicárselo todo a Kai, si, es lo primero que haría cuando se convirtiera nuevamente en humano.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un golpe repentino en su frente, levanta su mirada y ve que había chocado contra un farol... ¿un farol?

Ve a su alrededor y se percata que ya se encontraba en el parque. No sabia como o cuando había ido hacia haya pero decidió olvidarse de eso y mejor encaminarse ya a la fuente que fue donde se encontró por primera vez con ese gato traidor. Camino por unos minutos cuando escucho el sonido de agua, se detuvo para saber por donde provenía y luego corre hasta encontrarse con la fuente del cisne, ve a su alrededor buscando a Rei pero no lo vio por ningún lado ¿acaso había llegado mas temprano de lo planeado?

Se iba a dirigir a la banca cercana al bebedero, donde se había sentado la primera vez, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso alguien cae delante de el sacándole un susto y haciéndolo retrodecer al tiempo que se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Tranquilo Rei, no te haré nada

Al escuchar esa voz se tranquilizo un poco pero aun seguía en posición de ataque. Ve que Rei se levantaba y posa sus manos tras la cabeza con su cola enredada en su pierna izquierda mientras lanzaba un bostezo, entre abre un ojo para ver un reloj que estaba cerca y luego mira sorprendido al gato.

-No esperaba que llegaras tan temprano

- _"¿Y que esperabas?"_- eriza su pelo, sus ojos se contraen y su cola se movía descontroladamente- "_Quiero que me regreses a la normalidad"_

-Lo siento mucho, Rei-kun- junta sus manos y se inclina un poco en forma de disculpa, acto que tomo por sorpresa a Minuit quien deja su posición de ataque- no creí que esto te podría causar tantos problemas- aun inclinado y con las manos juntas mira a Minuit- espero puedas disculparme, Rei-kun

- _"Bueno, si me has causado muchos problemas"_- dice recordando todos los malos momentos que había pasado en esos dos días, niños golpeándolo, un perro correteándolo darle una ventaja a Takao- _"pero..."_- luego recuerda las ventajas que ha tenido estando de esa forma, pudo estar cerca de Kai todo el tiempo, pudo dormir a su lado, paso un día entero con el, descubrió su lugar favorito y lo mejor de todo... estando de esa forma logro hacer reír a Kai- _"...gracias a ti he podido pasar buenos tiempos... creo que los mejores de mi vida"_- se sienta e inclina su cabeza en señal de gratitud, Rei baja sus manos y se endereza al ver al felino hacer eso- _"gracias, Minuit"_

-No hay de que- pone sus manos tras su espalda y sonríe

Minuit mira nuevamente a Rei, estaba confundido, antes tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle cuando lo viera, por ejemplo ¿Cómo le había hacho para transformarlo en gato? ¿Cómo y cuando podría regresar a la normalidad? ¿Su personalidad cambiaria al regresar a la normalidad? Y la que mas le interesaba saber ¿Por qué a el? Pero ahora no podría formular ninguna, no sabia si en verdad quería saber las respuestas, tenia miedo.

Rei se percata de la batalla interna que estaba teniendo Minuit consigo mismo, se sentía culpable al ser él el causante de ese dolor y quería hacer algo para hacer que Rei lo olvidara un poco. Entonces recuerda algo y rápidamente gira su rostro hacia el reloj con la esperanza de que no fuera tarde, 10:45 p.m. Aun tenia esperanzas. Sonríe un poco y se gira nuevamente hacia el blanco felino.

-Rei-kun- trata de llamar su atención y lo logra- responderé a todas y cada una de las preguntas que quieras hacerme pero antes... quiero presentarte a alguien quien puede ayudarte en este momento más que yo

- _"¿Ayudarme?"_

Minuit se preguntaba que clase de persona seria la que Rei quería presentarle, aun tenía algo de miedo pero confiaría en sus palabras, dijo que podría ayudarle en ese momento, puede que tuviera razón, digo... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

--

En la casa Kinomiya, Takao y Max ahora veían una película pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba por completo su atención, ambos aun seguían pensando en lo que pudo haberle pasado a Kai para que llegara con ese estado de animo, estaba enojado como de costumbre pero esta vez, también se veía triste y parecía que estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Max se había parado en dirección a la cocina, Takao no pregunto, el seguía con lo suyo de tratar de ver la película pero la imagen de Kai no lo dejaba en ningún momento. Minutos después ve a Max con una bandeja en las manos y entonces supo sus intenciones. Se para rápidamente del sillón y se interpone en el camino de Max.

- ¿Llevaras eso al cuarto de Kai?- pregunto curioso, sabiendo ya la respuesta y antes de que el rubio le pudiera responder le arrebata la bandeja- no te preocupes Max, yo la llevare por ti- se da la vuelta

-Takao...- le llama antes de que pudiera irse y el peliazul voltea a verlo- deja de buscarlo, ya sabes que Rei lo quiere y puede que Kai le corresponda

El peliazul desvía la mirada, el sabia que Max podría tener razón, cabía la posibilidad de que Kai amara con la misma intensidad a Rei como el lo amaba. Pero no podía, no quería darse por vencido. No lo aceptaría. No pensaba darle la victoria a Rei, no sin antes darle pelea.

-El aun no se lo ha dicho ¿cierto?- Takao le regresa la mirada a Max y este pudo notar que eran diferentes a los de hace un momento, tenían un brillo indescriptible que no le agrado para nada a Max- yo ya lo hice, así que no me pidas que me de por vencido a estas alturas.

Takao regresa su mirada hacia enfrente y camina en dirección al cuarto de Kai dejando a un Max perplejo ante lo dicho por el dueño de Dragoon. Max sintió que su amigo había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, antes de que el grupo se separara y se volvieran a encontrar.

--

Takao caminaba a paso lento hacia el cuarto del bicolor para entregarle la bandeja con comida, pero mientras lo hacia practicaba mentalmente lo que le diría al velo y las posibles reacciones que el tendría, la mayoría llevaba a un 'Te amo' o 'Nunca ame a Rei, tu eres el indicado para mi' 'Te necesito' y de ahí... bueno, eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

Pero se sorprendió al verlo afuera en el patio entre los arbustos, al parecer buscando algo... o alguien. Se iba a acercar a el pero antes decidió dejar la bandeja en el suelo lo que efectivamente hizo causando un ruido y haciendo que Kai se volteara a su dirección con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Minuit...?- pero su sonrisa se borro en el momento en el que se percato que no se trataba del minino si no de su ex-compañero de equipo, así que regreso en su tarea de seguir buscando entre los arbustos- ¿Qué quieres?- fue la pregunta seca que le hizo, decidió ignorarlo pero no lo hacia por educación ya que se estaba quedando en su casa, el hubiera preferido ir a un hotel pero solo se seguía ahí porque sabia que Rei tarde o temprano iría hacia haya.

-Te vine a traer la cena, supuse que tendrías hambre ya que no has comido en todo el día- se levanta y baja por un escalón para ir a la zona de pasto y camina hacia el bicolor

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre- nuevamente, dijo eso por educación

- ¿Buscas al gato?- no recibe respuesta, lo que tomo como afirmación- oye Kai...

-...

Estaba siendo ignorado por el bicolor, eso era muy notorio. Estaba mas concentrado buscando ese estupido gato que seguramente huyo de el ya que no creía que a Kai le pudieran gustar los gatos. Digo, los gatos se la pasaban maullando, limpiándose, comiendo y tirando sus pelos por todo el lugar ¿Qué loco aguantaría eso? (No me miren a mi, estos son como pensamientos de Takao, yo amo a los gato). No permitiría ser ignorado por más tiempo de esa forma.

**-**Kai...

- ¡¿Que?!- pregunto molesto ya que no le gustaba ser molestado mientras el estaba concentrado haciendo algo que el consideraba importante, tomando en cuenta que no estaba de humor

-Pues... quería saber ¿que pasara con... nuestra relación?- dijo sumamente nervioso pero decidido

- ¿Que relación? ¿De que diablos estas hablando?- pregunto confundido y dejando de hacer lo que hacia para mirar a Takao

-Bueno... pues... después de la conversación que tuvimos antes de que el equipo se separara y en donde te dije mis sentimientos...- Takao se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso y se le hacia difícil encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería decir- pues... yo creí que...- y aquí es donde Takao se detuvo y que hizo que Kai se enfadara

- ¿Creíste que?... ¡habla ya!- exigió saber Kai saliendo de los arbustos

- Que habría algo entre nosotros... y creo que no me equivoque ya que tú viniste a Japón

-Para serte sincero... tú no me interesas ni en lo más mínimo- desvía su mirada sin darle importancia a todo ese asunto de los sentimiento

- ¿Q-Que?

-No se que te hizo creer que tu me gustabas, pero lo que haya sido... lo confundiste- mientras hablaba le pasa de lado a Takao, se dirige a su habitación, entra y enseguida sale con una sudadera en su brazo y ahora iba hacia la salida del dojo

-Pero Kai...- Takao le seguía de cerca tratando de darle alcance pero cuando logro tomarle del brazo este de inmediato lo mueve bruscamente para que el peliazul lo soltara y e gira lanzándole una mirada fría

-Saldré a buscar a Minuit, no me esperen- dicho eso sale a paso rápido con la esperanza de encontrar pronto al felino blanco

Takao ve a Kai desaparecer por la puerta, se sorprende ante la actitud tan indiferente de ruso hacia el, sentía que debía haber algún error, Kai era el que estaba confundido no el. Pensó entonces que tal vez Rei estaba tras todo eso. Pero no se iba a rendir, aun no ha perdido y eso aun no se acababa, mientras que Rei no aparezca las cartas aun estaban a su favor.

-No me rendiré, Kai será mió y no de Rei... ya lo verán...

--

-Minuit, cariño- dice una anciana al ver al pequeño felino frente a ella acompañada del joven Rei- pero ¿Dónde te habías metido, travieso?

- _"¡¿QUE?!"_- trata de alejarse del alcance de la anciana pero ella fue mas rápida (aunque no lo crean) y lo carga entre sus brazos

La anciana mira a Rei con una sonrisa

-Gracias por encontrarlo, llegue a pensar que no lo vería jamás- le acaricia la cabeza al felino y este ya comenzaba a cesar en su lucha por alejarse de ella

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparte, abuela

Rei se rasca la cabeza mientras le sonreía a la dulce anciana, ella mira extrañada al joven frente a ella, luego mira al gato que tenia entre sus brazos y de nuevo al joven... hubo un minuto de silencio algo incomodo para los dos visitantes. Minuit siente como la anciana lo baja al suelo, luego ella se levanta de golpe y se dirige dando grandes zancadas hacia Rei quien retrocede solo unos pasos pero no los suficientes para alejarse de la vieja. Ella estira su brazo en dirección al cuello de la camisa china del pelinegro, quien estaba cada vez mas asustado por la reacción que podría tener, y lo acerca hacia ella para verlo mejor, fue entonces que nota las orejas de su cabeza luego lo gira con un poco de brusquedad y nota su cola. Lo vuelve a girar haciendo que quedara nuevamente frente a ella.

-Así que lo volviste a hacer, ¿no?

-Yo...- no sabia que responder... creo que era obvio que ella lo iba a matar no importando lo que dijera, así que... volvió a hacer algo no muy inteligente de su parte pero había sido lo primero que había pasado por su mente-... ¿lo siento?

- ¿Lo siento?- le mira interrogante y luego señala al gato blanco tras ella- no te deberías disculpar conmigo si no con el pobre chico de ahí

- ¿Crees que no lo he hecho, abuela?- dice alzando un poco la voz recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de la anciana

-No me levantes la voz, jovencito

-Lo siento, abuela

Se soba la cabeza en donde había sido golpeado, entreabre un ojo y ve a la anciana dirigirse hacia una mesa donde minutos antes de que ellos llegaran, ella había estado sentada. Minuit se acerca hacia ella y la anciana lo ve suavizando su mirada.

- _"No fue su culpa, solo trato de ayudarme"_

La anciana no sabia lo que el gato podría estarle diciendo, solo Minuit (el que esta en el cuerpo de Rei) podría entenderle ya que el fue un gato o sigue siendo uno, al menos para la anciana. Ella dirige su mano hacia la cabeza del minino y la acaricia con cuidado, este solo se dejaba llevar.

- ¿Que hechizo usaste sobre el?

Pregunta pero al no escuchar respuesta supo de inmediato cual había sido, deja de acariciar a Minuit (el verdadero Rei) y ve en forma preocupada al joven pensando preguntarle el porque lo había hecho pero con el gato ahí... no era muy buena idea así que decidió hablarlo con el después en privado.

-Ya veo...

Minuit no entendió ese silencio ¿acaso era algo malo? Minuit (el que esta en el cuerpo de Rei) había dicho que ahí lo iban a ayudar pero no han hecho mas que preocuparlo o hablar de otras cosas. Suspira resignado.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- le pregunta a Rei quien se fue a sentar en la mesa frente a su abuela

-Se llama Rei, vino de visita para ver a sus amigos, se encuentran en el dojo Minomiya

- _"Kinomiya"_- le corrige Minuit quien se había sentado a lado de Rei y de la anciana

-Kinomiya- se corrige tan pronto escucho la corrección del verdadero Rei

-Ya veo... dime, pequeño Rei- ve al gato quien estaba a su lado- ¿Minuit te explico algo del hechizo?

- _"No me ha explicado nada, dijo que usted podría ayudarme"_

-Dice que confía en nosotros y que hará lo que nosotros creamos que es lo mejor para el

-_ "¿Que demonios?"_-mira con un tic en el ojo a Rei- _"¿Cuándo dije tal cosa?"_

-Hmmm... Entiendo- se pone de pie y va hacia un librero cerca de donde ellos estaban- ¿te menciono algo del Walpurgisnacht?

- _"__Walpurgisnacht... ¿Qué es eso? Nunca he escuchado sobre eso"_

-Pregunta si ¿hay algo de comer?

Minuit se enoja al tener a ese como traductor ¿por que tendría que cambiar lo que dice? Pero cuando iba decir algo su estomago gruñe exigiendo comida

- ¿Tienes hambre?- se gira para ver al felino quien se notaba apenado luego se gira de nuevamente hacia el librero- ¿Minuit, por que no vas por algo para Rei?

- _"No tiene que molestarse señora"_

-Dice que prefiere que yo me quede aquí y que tú vayas por la comida

Pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria recibe un golpe con una enciclopedia en la cara, lo que hace que caiga de espaldas con una marca roja en el rostro y los ojos en forma de espiral.

-Deja de cambiar lo que dice, Minuit- regresa su mirada al librero continuando buscando algo en el- tengo leche en el refrigerador para el, también tráele el pescado que esta en el horno

-Si, abue

Camina desganado y con lagrimas en los ojos hacia la cocina dejándolos solos, Minuit lo ve con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres saber como regresar a la normalidad?

La anciana se acerca a el con un libro en las manos, se sienta en el suelo y pone el libro en la mesa.

-En el Walpurgisnacht o mejor dicho 'La Noche de Walpurgis', es la transición del invierno a la primavera- comienza a explicar mientras Minuit se ponía en dos patas viendo el libro- cuando las maldades más oscuras del infierno rondan por la Tierra y los esclavos de Satán se reúnen para ritos y actividades innombrables- hace una pausa mientras cambia de pagina mostrando una imagen que hizo que Minuit erizara sus pelos- la noche del Walpurgis también es asociada a la celebración del cumpleaños de Satanás.

- _"¿Eso que significa? ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?"_

Pregunta viendo a la anciana, luego se acuerda que ella no puede entenderle y vuelve a mirar la espeluznante imagen del libro, pero la voz de alguien llama su atención

-Significa que ese día se tiene que hacer un ritual para que puedas regresar a tu forma normal- Rei aparece por la puerta de la cocina con una charola con comida y la deja sobre la mesa frente a ellos y luego se sienta en el suelo- ¿recuerdas el árbol de Sakura donde enterré tu banda?- ve que Minuit asiente- ahí tendremos que hacer el ritual ese día

- _"Y... ¿que día es ese? Quiero decir... ¿Cuándo es la noche de Walpurgis?"_- pregunta con un poco de temor en saber la respuesta

El silencio de Minuit le dio a entender a la anciana lo que Rei había les preguntado

- ¿Quieres saber cuando será el día?- le pregunta a Rei, el gato solo asiente haciendo que la anciana soltara un suspiro y cerrara los ojos- es el 30 de abril

- _"Eso es..."_

-Si- dice Minuit viendo al gato- dentro de dos semanas

- _"No puedo esperar tanto... Kai no me esperara tanto ¿Qué tal si regresa a Rusia?"_

- ¡Kai no puede irse!

Se levanta de repente llamando la atención de la anciana y del gato ¿Por qué de su reacción? ¿Acaso le interesaba mucho lo que pasara con Rei? Pero la anciana sabia que su reacción se debía a otra cosa, tal vez... relacionada a ese tal Kai. Tenia que hablar muy seriamente con el, tal vez no podría esa misma noche pero si lo haría lo antes posible, antes de que otra cosa pasara. Minuit nota como ambos lo miraban y supo de inmediato que había cometido un error al haberse exaltado de esa manera y mas ante Rei. Se levanta disculpándose antes de salir de la sala.

-Discúlpalo, por favor- se dirige hacia Rei- debe de estar bajo presión ya que esto de los rituales llevara tiempo prepáralos pero te prometemos tenerlo listo antes del Walpurgis- toma una taza de te que había en la charola que Rei había traído a al mesa, luego mira hacia el reloj que estaba en una pared y mira a Rei- ya es tarde ¿no crees que Kai este preocupado?

Rei mira con cara de sorpresa a la anciana, quien solo le sonríe. Se sorprendió porque no supo de donde había sacado el nombre de Kai, luego se acordó que Minuit lo había gritado, ¿Por qué se habría puesto así? Sabe, luego le preguntaría, todavía ocupaba saber muchas cosas.

- _"Tiene razón, será mejor ya irme"_- hace una reverencia con la cabeza- _"muchas gracias por todo señora, prometo venir mañana"_

Corre rápido hacia la puerta para gatos (ya saben, en algunas casas hay una puertita en la puerta para que el perro o gato entre y salga cuando le plazca), estaba a punto de salir pero la anciana le vuelve a hablar llamando su atención.

- ¿No quieres comer antes?

Rei regresa corriendo sobre sus pasos de vuelta a la mesa, se toma rápidamente la leche y luego devora el pescado. Al terminar vuelve a despedirse y sale de la casa.

--

Caminaba felizmente por las oscuras calles, esperaba regresar pronto a la casa de Takao para ver a Kai pero entonces recuerda que el bicolor se encontraba muy enojado con el por tratar de atacar a Rei... o eso era lo que el creía, pero no lo culpaba, si el hubiera estado en el lugar de Kai y al ver que alguien, aunque fuera un gato, tratara de lastimarlo naturalmente el también se enojaría. ¿Pero que podría hacer? No podía explicarle la situación nadie le había dicho que no podía pero... creo que era obvio, además como podría decirle, la anciana con trabajo pudo entenderle ¿como le haría para que el bicolor le entendiera y le creyera?

Rei lanza un suspiro

- _"Seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar"_

Sigue caminando hasta que a lo lejos logro escuchar que alguien gritaba, siguió caminando hasta que dio con la cuenta de que alguien gritaba su nombre, bueno, el nombre que ahora tenía por accidente.

- ¡Minuit! ¡Minuit! ¡¿Donde estas?!

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más y mas cerca, y al estar cerca de unos arbustos se asoma con cuidado y no lo podía creer, no podía creer que fuera él el que gritaba su nombre tan desesperadamente.

- _"Kai..."_

- ¡Minuit!

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo y no había señal de él, la noche se volvió muy fría, ni con la sudadera puede cubrirse del frió pero paso su vida en Rusia así que eso no es nada. Pero ¿podrá soportar ese frió, Minuit? Tal vez había regresado a casa... o ya estaba muy lejos de ahí. Pero todavía no quería rendirse, no aun, tenía que hacer un último intento por encontrarlo. Habían pasado pocos días juntos pero en verdad que se había encariñado con esa bola de pelos, cuando estuvo cuidando de él sintió una extraña sensación, como si estuviera cuidando de Rei, sabe que sonaba estupido pero en verdad lo sintió, lo mismo cinto cuando estuvo en la azotea viendo las estrellas con Minuit, sintió que era con Rei con quien las estaba mirando.

-Rei...- la imagen de Rei sobre el techo de la puerta en la azotea regreso a su mente- esas orejas y esa cola...- sacudió su cabeza y regreso a su tarea de antes- Minuit regresa, no fue mi intención gritarte y se que fueron tus instintos los que te llevaron a tratar de atacarlo y no te culpo, era un desconocido para ti

No tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿por que estaba dejando su orgullo a un lado de esa manera? Ese no era el, el nunca se hubiera disculpado y mucho menos con un gato... pero en ese momento se sentía solo y con Minuit... podía ser el mismo, los animales no juzgan a las personas es por eso... que quiere que este a su lado

-Regresa... por favor...

Lo ultimo lo dice en un murmuro que obviamente solo el pudo escuchar ya que era el único en ese lugar en ese momento o eso es lo que el creía. Baja las manos que estaba utilizando como altavoz y también baja la mirada resignado, hizo lo que pudo, había buscado por todos lados pero no logro dar con el. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer pero Kai no se movió de su lugar ni dio señales de querer hacerlo, levanta lentamente la cabeza hacia el cielo dejando que las gotas cayeran en su rostro y nuevamente la imagen de Rei volvió a su mente.

- ¿Por qué huyo de esa manera? ¿Por qué no viene?... lo necesito

En ese momento ninguno de los dos supo de quien estaba hablando, Minuit escucho cada palabra que Kai había dicho pero eso ultimo no lo entendió ¿A quien necesitaba? ¿A Rei o a Minuit? Kai tampoco tenia ni idea, estaba pensando en Rei cuando se planteo esas dos preguntas pero al decir 'lo necesito' la imagen de Minuit también vino a su mente, Rei y Minuit eran parecidos, tenían muchas semejanzas, ambos huyeron de el, ninguno regresa a el y el necesitaba a ambos...

Sonríe un poco, bajando su mirada

-Al menos esta bien de sus heridas- murmura para si mismo esta vez sabiendo que hablaba de Minuit

Esconde sus manos en las bolsas de la sudadera y se encamina hacia el dojo cabizbajo a paso lento, no le importaba mojarse. Pero detiene sus pasos al escuchar unos maullidos conocidos. Se da la vuelta con la esperanza de ver a esa bola de pelos nuevamente pero no había nadie tras el, tal vez había sido su imaginación, pensó. Pero nuevamente escucho los maullidos y algo recargarse en su pierna, bajo la mirada y sonrió al verlo ahí junto a el, sano y salvo.

-Pelos ¿Dónde has estado?- se agacha para cargar al gato quien cuando estuvo en los brazos del bicolor se recarga en su pecho ronroneando- me tenias preocupado- comienza a acariciar una de sus orejas pero entonces la lluvia se soltó y Minuit trato desesperadamente de ocultarse entre los brazos de Kai y el para evitar que el minino se mojara mas lo esconde bajo una parte de su sudadera abierta- vamos a casa, debes de tener hambre

Como respuesta recibe un tímido maullido por parte del gato blanco

-Si yo también

Kai comienza su carrera hacia el dojo, no quería que su pequeño amigo se enfermera no podía tener tan mala suerte. Pero estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, aunque si tuviera a Rei en ese momento estaría más feliz, mañana emprendería su búsqueda, lo había encontrado una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo, aunque técnicamente Rei lo había encontrado, pero a quien le importaba, estaba decidido a buscarlo solo esperaba que Minuit no intentara atacarlo ni que Rei volviera a saltar de ninguna azotea hasta el suelo. Era lo que pensaba el bicolor sin percatarse que estaba siendo observado en ese momento por la persona que había visto horas antes creyendo que era Rei y este solo lo miraba alejarse de el una vez mas junto a Minuit en sus brazos.

**Continuara...**


End file.
